Affliate Zero: War of KKS
by Shraffe1001
Summary: The end of Affliatte Zero/T-ara Chronicle. Shraffe wages war with Kim Kwang Soo, the CEO of Core Content Media and the leader of Tri-Power. It's time to end this once and for all...
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Night. Busy.

Last place. Last mission.

Cold war. Secret.

KKS. Kill.

Suffering. Stop.

Hwayoung. Protect.

Jiyeon. Protect.

Humanity. Protect.

The end of everything will finally appear. It's too much for some people like this, the stronger power ruled everything while the weaker willingly to be abused

But it's true. Such story, it does exist.

It's real.

Affliate Zero. Mission.

Kill Kim Kwang Soo. Stop his madness. Stop the suffering of everyone.

No more abuse. No more forced.

Shraffe. Fight.

His heart won't waver. He will change every single future out there, even if there will be more unpleasant storyline appears instead.

The sexual scandal of all people; will be stop from now on.

This is his mission. This is their mission!

Characters:-

NSBP/Affliate Zero=

Shraffe Naqiuddin

Sam Ashiraf

Sarah Syarifah

Park Jiyeon Z-309-T (Jiyin)

Dong Geo

Yon Junyong (Jun)

Yon Seongni

Rina Natasha

Takeru Shiba Jr

Mako Shiraishi Jr

Eiji Hino

Shotaro Hidari Jr

Inoue Kadoya

Suzuka Hanaori

Ryan Sakamoto

Dong Kevin

Dong Shunji

James Yuj

Yumi Suto

Mizuki Hamdan

Ferhad Junid

Ayu Mastura (Ayumi)

Kimiko Garcia (Feldt)

T-ara=

Ryu Hwayoung

Park Jiyeon

Park Soyeon

Park Hyomin

Ham Eunjung

Lee Qri

Jeon Boram

Dark T-ara=

Dark Jiyeon

Dark Soyeon

Dark Hwayoung

Dark Eunjung

Dark Hyomin

Dark Qri

Dark Boram

Others=

Kim Kwang Soo

Cold War 1  
(Since the characters up to this point are damn too many, the important characters will be cut into few people only. Meaning not all T-ara will appear a lot. Boram will most likely not appear at all. Also, due to the recent news, the story planning has been completely revamped and some of the characters role has also changed. And because some people complained that they are confused on who's who in the story, the POV will be given to certain people, but that doesn't mean we won't know what others think)

It's not easy to rest right now. NSBP just finished all but one of their missions in searching for the virus boxes around the world.

Weeks ago, Shraffe was given a video message from the future telling him that the world will be infected by zombie virus and everyone but him, due to his immortality, will be killed. Not just that, the zombies are turned out to be human who lost their controls over their own body. They were forced to see themselves eating people, who are most likely their family or friends.

But that's not all. The war between countries erupted and at the same time lives were sacrificed. Even his beloved, Jiyeon was sacrificed in the end.

But, doing this job is painful. And it hurts more when one of his friends dies to protect everyone.

One of the viruses was spread too early. His friend, Rika, dies in order to send the virus into space. She got controlled instead by the virus, but managed to send it eventually. For her, it's already a lose-lose situation.

The team is now unbalanced. They started to waver and discourage by her death.

Still, such death won't stop Shraffe. For him, that is some thing he has to do. It is something that is so urgent that he has no time to rest.

Along with Sarah, Jiyin, Sam and Geo, he goes to South Korea to search for the last virus.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Shraffe Naqiuddin  
NSBP/Affliate Zero Bunsen Squad**

After a long hour of flight, they finally steps on the ground.

Geo lands on the ground first hand, "Wah! Ground! I love you!"

"He's not even sky sick," Jiyin whines, "Why is he acting like this every time we gone oversea?"

Sam mutters, "He's a ground person. He's more toward ground."

Shraffe's eyes are fixed at his smartphone, "I think I should at least call Jiyeon. Didn't really want to get killed by her."

Sarah chuckles, "Are you referring to her ability to warp reality or her maknae rage?"

"Her immature rage who cares naught but herself. Somehow I feel annoyed by her personality, if not for her cute-style rage."

And so he called her, twice.

"That's weird. She might have been busy."

"Even with Kim Kwang Soo, the Core Content Media still acted like one," Jiyin mutters, "I swear to god my military squad has CCM as the sponsor."

"Or maybe worse," Geo responds, "What about the recent rumors about CCM's sexual scandal? Every female that work there might have got abused."

Sam smirks, "If it's true, then there's more reason for us to overthrown them. I mean, it's not like we really care if T-ara got abused or not. To the least, we already trained all of them for such thing. Shraffe might have been the best sex ed teacher."

Jiyin whispers, "No one who has average-sized manhood could give women such excitement."

"You speak as if I'm a pervert who cares naught to protect those girls from sexual abuser. I'm not a man who would love to see other girls got raped by someone else."

Sarah stares at him, "Says someone who downloaded every single of K-pop's sex video."

"Those are from the 2000s' archive," Shraffe looks away, "It's…um…research."

Apparently, in the year of 2000s, there are a lot of sexual abuse happens around the world. It's like if you want to sing you have to suck. Nobody could ever escape from such fate.

Truly, that era is Lust era. Everything was made based on lust.

But now, it is either Lust (past) or Greed (present) era. This war will decide which.

Okay, this is disappointing. Jiyeon, Soyeon, Eunjung, Hyomin, Boram and Qri didn't answer his call. Hwayoung is his last hope.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hw: Hello?

Sh: Ah, Hwayoung! Finally! I thought you guys are really busy.

Hw: Owh, we're just finished our schedule for now. It seems we can go home early.

Sh: Really? That's weird.

Hw: Well, some of us. Some of us have to do something else.

Sh: Well, I hope they don't have sex with anyone from CCM. Those rumors are my number two concern now.

Hw: Number one?

Sh: KKS' attempt rape on Jiyeon.

Hw: I understand that.

Sh: So, please tell everyone that I will be appearing at my place here in Korea before my mission starts. I'm sure some of them are already missed me so much.

Hw: Apparently they did.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Ryu Hwayoung  
T-ara of Core Content Media**

"Bye!" Hwayoung cuts off the call as she smiles wide.

"Is that Shraffe?" Jiyeon asks her from nearby, "Why did he call you instead of me?"

Hwayoung confuses, "He did. He told me he tried your phone twice and others as well."

Jiyeon checks her phone and relieved, "Ah, he is!"

But then Hyomin appears beside the maknaes, "But why did he called you last?"

Those words mean no harm, but Hyomin's huge curiosity just making Hwayoung feels a lot more uncomfortable. Why did she have to speak like that?

Even Soyeon speaks up, "Hwayoung is his second favorite T-ara, but it seems he calls her more than Jiyeon."

What is she implying at? So what if he called her a lot? She isn't the one who has a lot of work to do; singing, acting, CF. She didn't even acting before, not once.

Jiyeon turns toward her, "Did you have anything with Shraffe? It seems you two are a bit closer than usual."

"What?" Hwayoung snaps, "Owh, come on! Everytime we have free times like this, some of you always gone missing. Of course he would have called me. He knows that I'm always the one who is less busy."

"How did he know that?" Soyeon raises her tone.

What is wrong with these three? Why are they keep wanting to interrogate her?

"Because…"

She couldn't finish it. She would not want to admit it. But it is 70 percent true.

"Because what?" Hyomin pressures her, "Because you two have an affair together? Because you two are serious with each other? That's how he knows it?"

"Because I have the least popularity in this group!" Hwayoung finally shouts.

As if she could stand it anymore. She has known it from before.

"What are you talking about?" Soyeon is still pressuring her.

"Unlike you three, I don't have much popularity! I am not the fans' favorite! My face isn't as attractive as you guys! My personality isn't that loveable! Sometimes I have roles in songs but sometimes I don't! I am still new here! My existence lives under the shadow of my sister and you guys!" she finally shouts it.

Shraffe has told her before that her career in the future is bright enough but there will be a lot of trouble. In fact, a huge change has to be made so that her career can be secure. It's just that he didn't know what change is it.

The three actually silences by this.

Hwayoung stays strong, tries not to have a slight of tears.

Hyomin mutters, "Who told you about this? That's not true. You are popular."

"I have to cut my hair so that someone would notice me. I even have to change my make up so nobody confuses me with my sister. And some older fans are already comfortable with you guys but not me. There is already a rapper in this group and Hyomin-unnie will always get the rap role in any song. Jiyeon will always get a role, even if it is one line only. And she and Soyeon-unnie will appear a lot in any MV. There are fans that have hard time liking my absurd self."

"Shraffe told me all about those. As a fan, he surely knows everything about this. He is the only one who is sympathized with me and still willingly to help me out in any way possible. Of course he would have known if I ever have any free time."

"That's…that's a lie," Jiyeon whispers, "He is not that kind of person. He isn't helping me at all when I got bashed by the Japanese. Instead he bashed me as well. He never helped me at all."

"That's because you don't need one! You are already famous! You are the face of T-ara! Whatever happened, you won't be hurting long. I did. Its hurt me to think that the whole reason Kwang Soo-sajangnim puts me into T-ara is all because of my element power. He only wants to have powers. I am not important! If he is still here, I will be fired while you guys get to sit on his lap!"

"Hey, watch your mouth!" Soyeon warns her.

She storms out from there. She couldn't contain her feeling anymore.

Jiyeon quickly calls for her, "Where are you going!?"

"I'm going to Shraffe's house!"

While Hyomin and Soyeon are worried with her, Jiyeon has something else inside her mind, "Shraffe is here?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Shraffe Naqiuddin  
Affliate Zero Bunsen Squad**

The five is inside their house.

Maps and data were gathered on the table at the living room as they keep on looking at all of those information.

"Forest again?" Sam points out on the map, "That's the best place to hide stuff."

"But what if he knows that we would expect him to hide the boxes there?" Jiyin mutters, "This old man always knows what to do."

She's right. The fight with KKS has been too long. It is almost one year they have fought that old creepy man. But in time he always manages to counter them.

DING! DONG!

Shraffe goes toward the door. He expects that T-ara is here.

Whenever he arrives to South Korea and told them about this, they will always visit him. The bonds of friendship that was started from the zombie incident a year ago is surely getting stronger.

As he opens the door, he is shocked to see Hwayoung is standing in front of the house, crying, "Are you okay?"

Without any warning, she quickly hugs him.

"Did…did the girls did something bad to you again?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wow, I…I just don't understand what's wrong with them," Shraffe speaks up in disbelief.

Those girls, it's rare to see them argue with each other. They are like a really strong family. But when they actually did, it's never really a good thing.

It's true that recently it seems Hwayoung gets picked up really a lot. It seems even CCM didn't like her for some reason. Is it because of her strong rebellion side and her strong style of expressing herself?

But this can also be because of jealousy. As far as his friendship with T-ara goes, Jiyeon tends to get a bit too jealous with Hwayoung, since she is the only one that will actually answer his phone call. The rest are always too busy.

Still, Shraffe can't help but wonders what activities those six are doing that made them so busy. From what he heard from Hwayoung, they always return home exhausted.

To be honest, Hwayoung starts to get picked up ever since the KKS has gone and CCM is still searching for his replacement. And they started to get busy at this point too.

"I'm envy with your group," Hwayoung mutters, "I never seen you guys fighting each other."

"We did actually. Even right now," Shraffe responds, "Our friend just died and we started to split up for a while. Some of them protests, asking why we must continue our mission right now."

"What's your mission?"

"I guess this will explain everything," Shraffe gives her the camcorder he got from the future.

Watching this, her eyes widen, shocked with what she just saw.

"This…this is horrible!" she expresses her feeling, "Are you…are you collecting those viruses right now?"

He nods, "Last batch are right here in Seoul. But we are still searching for its possible location."

"Anyaseong!" voices are heard.

Hyomin, Soyeon and Jiyeon appear on the door as Shraffe goes toward them, "Ah, you're here!"

Excited, Jiyeon quickly hugs him tight, "Why don't you called me?"

"I…I did. I called you twice before," Shraffe' tone isn't very pleasant, "It's you who didn't answer. Stop blaming on Hwayoung."

"She's here?" Soyeon asks him as Hyomin just enters the place, searching for her.

Sam grabs the camcorder from Hwayoung, "It's better if Soyeon or Jiyeon sees this. They will be scarred for life."

Jiyeon is still hugging him. She loves to push her luck in skinship with Shraffe. He had already told her thousandth time before not to hug him too long. And so he pushes her, "Stop it already."

Such words hurt the immature maknae's heart. With a simple expression, she shows a disappointed expression.

"Come in, please," Shraffe pulls the two into the house.

Hyomin reaches Hwayoung, "What are you doing here? Asking for his sympathy?"

"Sympathy? What are you implying at?" Hwayoung asks her back.

"She's not asking for any sympathy," Shraffe mutters, "Hwayoung is here because she wants to be here."

"Owh, so you two DO have an affair with each other, am I right?" Jiyeon snaps for no reason, "Why else is she wanted to be here?"

Jiyin chuckles, "If you're saying that the whole reason Hwayoung is with Shraffe is because these two have an affair, that should have reflected on you guys as well. I understand the whole reason why Jiyeon's here. She is a clingy bitch. But that did not explain why others wanted to be with Shraffe. Are the others having affairs with him too?"

Jiyeon turns toward her unnies as they shake their heads, "I don't know what she is talking about."

"What a shame," Jiyin mutters, "My original self is never this immature. She never argue with her friends just because they are close with her boyfriend. I understand if you feels threatened by Hwayoung's closeness with Shraffe. But this is Shraffe we are talking about. He gets harem a lot. You don't see ayn of us NSBP fought with each other just because we want his attention."

Sarah speaks up while looking at the map, "Are you guys hiding something? It's like you guys really love it when Shraffe is around. Is there anything you are facing right now?"

The tree stutter, "Well…uh…well…we…are…"

Hwayoung looks at the information, "Eh, did your mission involved CCM?"

The three gasp.

Shraffe turns toward the fierce rapper, "Yes. We had suspected that some of workers in CCM are also under the Tri-Power. After we destroyed all the viruses spread by him, we will start a cold war with him. And our first target will be CCM itself."

Soyeon seems panicked, "But…if you destroyed CCM, what about us?"

"Yeah, we don't want to disband," Hyomin mutters.

Shraffe smirks, "Well, it's about time you guys stay with us."

"Heh?"

"In Reisos Entertainment, we have no such thing as a super tight schedule. Few weeks break after promotions and stuff. You can leave on your own and we have no right to fire you even if you have an attitude problem. For more information, just go to our blog to know why our company is one of the most wanted companies other than JYP, YG and some other stuff. Besides, we're the one that handle most of the company's business, so we know how hard it is being a busy celebrity."

The three are speechless. It's like they are arguing whether or not they should accept this offer.

But Hwayoung isn't, "Really? Isn't it great?"

"Uh…yeah…why not?" Hyomin looks away.

"You guys want to stay with CCM?" Sam feels a bit disturbed by their words, "We got complains by trainees and dancers a lot."

Soyeon mutters, "We really don't want to switch company…"

"Understandable," Shraffe just smiles, "It's okay if you thought there will be bad compilations if you guys switched. We will try our best on not to destroy CCM that easy. Maybe there's some other way to do it."

Jiyeon bows as she walks away, "Bye then. Good luck on your work. I think we should go now."

The girls are about to walk out of there, but Shraffe grabs Hwayoung first, "I need her for a while."

"What? Why?" Jiyeon's tone changes.

"We need her on something."

The three just walk out of the home, staring at them suspiciously.

Confirming that the girls have gone, Sarah mutters, "They seems like they do not want to leave that company when even 5Dolls complained."

"Your sister's group has made their decision to join us," Shraffe speaks up, "It's all over the internet."

"While the generation is about to switch into repetition mode hundreds years ago, there is a small war that starts the moment of repetition itself. The one who fought is Affliate and CCM," Geo explains.

"What?" Hwayoung asks.

Shraffe sits on a chair, "Before we even met, a voice told me that two girls were to be protected. It was Jiyeon and you."

Hwayoung is even more confused, "I get it if it's Jiyeon. She has that reality warp power, but why me?"

"When we salvaged the ruin of T-ara in Carribean, we found something intriguing."

"Ruin of T-ara? What's that?"

"It's a memorial of 2000s T-ara right after they ran away from Nepal. Remember when we said that they took shelter at the Bermuda Triangle in Carribean? You know, they got pregnant by mistake due to a cosmic disturbance and the generations of Guardians were born there? We found out that 2000s T-ara did got their powers, and in order to seal them forever, they made the ruin and seal those inside each of the ruins. The ruins then shine hard, giving powers to the creation of portals to let some of the tribe people to get to the outside world. But then one of the ruins' light is dimmed."

"And?"

Jiyin sighs, "Can't you see? Hwayoung's ruin is the one that got dimmed. Your ruin."

"A prophecy do said that among all of the elements, one of them is pure evolution, not an addition. Powers were considered as addition, as you GET them, not harness them from your body like evolers do."

Sam speaks up, "Your power is speed. It's normal that evolers can run a bit faster than normal human."

Hwayoung sits on the table, "But I don't have that power right now. You guys sealed it already."

Shraffe shrugs, "Evolers power can never be sealed."

"Just be careful, okay?" Shraffe mutters, rubbing her head gently, "Truth to be told, we heard from your sister that those higher rank CCM people kinda scared of you."

"Scared?"

"Hey, I've figure out where the virus could have been!" Geo suddenly shouts, garnering attention, "Where!"

"The video said that KKS loves to stay in his office. Then the last batch of boxes will be in his office!"

"That's…predictable," Hwayoung whispers.

Shraffe smirks, "Not necessarily. Considering how smart he is, he would have thought that we would search for somewhere hidden. I mean, we have been collecting viruses in nine different countries."

Sam mutters, "And while we're at it, we might as well grab that box of secret we're supposed to find in the future."

Hwayoung notices something, "Wait, what box? What video are we talking about?"

The five silences. Jiyin grabs a pencil and throws it toward Geo, "You just spilled it out."

"What video? What box? Care to tell me?"

Sam whispers at Shraffe, "I'm not sure we should…"

"Okay," Shraffe ignores him, "We'll tell you. But, you have to promise that you won't tell other girls about this. Not even a hint."

Hwayoung nods.

Geo turns toward Jiyin, "Can we trust her?"

"We can. She's special."

And so Shraffe gives out a really long lecture about the video from the future, where future Shraffe told that everyone but him was dead because of a virus known as K2S1 made by KKS. And yes, the name is stupid. And about the box too, although they has no idea what's really inside there. But they can be sure that some of the content might have stuff about the soul that possessed this year's KKS, the 2000s KKS' little secret. And by little secret, he meant…

"T-ara and 5Dolls from years ago involved with sexual scandal?" Hwayoung seems shocked, "And Soyeon-unnie in this year too? What about the others?"

"Well, considering it is all about KKS' little secret, and the fact that the year of 2000s were known as Lustful Era, where sexual scandal is heard a lot while this year is all about getting powers, it could possibly be that only Soyeon ever got such thing. But, we cannot push the fact that there are some people in CCM that still works with KKS from inside," Shraffe concludes, "That's the only thing I'm scared of."

"You mean, the whole reason why they hesitate to switch company is all because they were threatened by those higher people in CCM?" Jiyin asks him as he nods, "T-ara is way too famous. They do not want to let them go so easily. And 5Dolls get less attention, so that's why they are safe."

"What about Hwayoung?" Geo points out.

"I told you, she's special," Jiyin moves forward. She then turns toward Shraffe, "What did the research about T-ara's existence in other universe told you about?"

Shraffe speaks up, "Almost all T-ara has the same type of existence; singers. Bar singers, idol singers, military idol, mobile stage singers. But only one of T-ara is different. Messenger, rapper, soldier, police. That's you."

"Me?"

"In other universe, your stories vary. You have your own unique storyline. But not the other girls. They always ended up as singers. It's a sign there."

Sarah smiles, "Either way, we will break into his office tonight. Don't tell anyone."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Ryu Hwayoung  
T-ara of Core Content Media**

The darkness of their ancestors…no, the whole K-pop industry in the year of 2000s…no, every single of musical industry in the year of 2000s…almost all of them got caught with sexual scandal…even T-ara…

And now, there are still people doing such thing, even Soyeon-unnie got caught by this whole situation.

Hwayoung slowly enters their dorm (yes, this T-ara still lives in a dorm, not everything follows the 2000s story) with the sky turns red.

"Hwayoung, where have you been?" Eunjung is standing at the living room, "Why are you returning home late?"

"Shraffe…" she could only whispers that much. Inside her mind right, it is full of despair, thinking how much her ancestor has to suffer from such thing. It's bad that she was fired by CCM thousand years ago, but something bad just happened before she get to debut."

"_Please don't blame all of them. If you understand Yoon Baekhee (Dream Hgh), you'll realize that for some people, what are they doing right now is their own life."_

Shraffe told her those words earlier today. It's hard for her to do that though.

Hyomin suddenly appears at the living room, "Hey, did you guys hear that? KKS has returned!"

What? That man returned? Then…what will happen to them all?

Eunjung surprisingly smiles, "Isn't it great? We can continue our job as always."

Those words…why, Eunjung-unnie? That old man almost killed them all before. He put the seal onto Tiffany, causing zombie outbreak in 3031. He created those Dark T-ara that tried to torture them forever before they had a change of heart. He created the apocalypse, trying to sacrifice them to have such power that is now reside inside of Jiyeon. Is she saying that she is still depended on him?

Even Hyomin is shocked with her words.

Eunjung smiles creepily, walking toward her, "Why? Aren't you going to be happy about that?"

"But…but…" Hyomin tries to move away.

Eunjung quickly grabs her shoulders, "KKS is our boss. We should not fight him. He is the one that made us famous up to this point."

Jiyeon and Soyeon suddenly run out from their rooms, somehow dragging Hyomin as well.

Qri and Boram walk out of their rooms, showing the same creepy smile.

Boram mutters, "This won't do. You know how important KKS is for us."

What's wrong with the three? Why are they acting so creepy? Just what has happened?

"Unnie, what are you talking about?" Jiyeon tries to speak toward Eunjung but she chuckles, "Where is your gratitude toward our sajangnim? He is everything for us."

Soyeon whispers, "I…I don't mind staying with CCM, but not under KKS. He's dangerous! Who knows what he will do toward us now that we already knows about his scheme."

"Scheme? What scheme?" Qri slowly walks toward them, "All of what sajangnim had done for us is all to make us what we are right now."

Hwayoung quickly takes out her phone as she makes a phone call. But the number she is calling seems busy, so she got into the voicemail instead.

"KKS is in the office!"

"Hwayoung, stop it!"

Eunjung, Qri and Boram jump toward the four, trying to grab them.

"KKS is our only hope if we were to survive in this musical industry," Boram whispers.

With a somehow incredible strength, Hwayoung pushes the three onto the floor.

Everyone seems shocked about this.

Hwayoung mutters, "What…what did I do?"

"_Evolers power can never be sealed."_

Evolers; human with increased stats. Strength, speed, flexibility, reflexes.

Is she truly an evoler? Just like Jiyeon's warping ability, is she a special person too?

But there's no time to think that way, "Run!"

The four quickly run out of there, saving their life from those three creepy people.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Shraffe Naqiuddin  
Affliatte Zero Bunsen Squad**

"Okay, please explain why are we driving a lorry labeled, 'Playboy'?" Geo mutters.

Indeed right now the five are inside a small lorry with the Playboy bunny with it. Also, it is night already.

Sarah responds, "To attract the attention."

"We're not supposed to do that," Geo smirks.

Sam turns toward him, "No, we're supposed to do that. In infiltration, we're not supposed to attract our vehicle to the public, but since we are facing a master mind here, it's better if we could attract people's attention so that he won't see this as our vehicle."

The truck stops in front of CCM as they jump out of there and starts their mission, gone like a ninja. Well, plus that they are wearing black clothing altogether…

In just a short time, they had entered the building like a pro. Either that or it's because the building isn't very top secret. I mean, it's just an entertainment building. Why did it need a lot of security.

They are right now in the office's surrounding.

"Camera," Sam points out as Jiyin takes out a gun and inserts a card.

_DISRUPTOR!_

She shoots a wire with two small balls at each end as it wraps around the camera nearby. The signal loses as none of them can be seen from the camera's perspective.

"Where is it now?" Geo asks as Sarah mutters, "Meeting room."

"You, Sam and Geo goes to get the boxes. Jiyin and I will get that box."

The five split up into two teams as mentioned just now. While Sarah's team goes to the meeting room, Shraffe and Jiyin go to the KKS' office.

The three slowly opens up the meeting room as Geo quickly whips the camera nearby, putting the same wire around it.

Sarah and Sam enter the room and look around the place.

"Meeting room?" Geo stares at her as she smirks, looking up, "This."

Sam grabs a chair and stands on it. He moves a part of ceiling away, revealing boxes of viruses up there.

Shraffe and Jiyin have finally located the office as they enter the room.

"Whoa, you're here already," Jiyin is shocked.

KKS is seen sitting on his chair nearby his desk, "You got the virus. What now?"

"The box," Shraffe gives him a hand, "Give it to me."

"What box?"

"The box full of your dirty secrets about how for the past thousand years you have been making out with T-ara and 5Dolls, using them for your own satisfaction. And also last year where you threatened Soyeon to disband all T-ara, she had to give her body to you to protect her own team from your injustice."

"That's their fault," KKS smiles, "They are too focused on their career that they could not live without it. Just because of their career, they would give their bodies to me."

"For celebrities like them, singing is the only life they have. Losing one means losing their lives. It's the same thing as how prostitute couldn't live without selling their bodies or how soldiers feel worse if they don't at least hold their guns."

"What about you guys? Can't live without doing a mission?"

"It's true," Shraffe mutters, "I can't live without meeting my friends, doing stuff together with them. I have seen the worse case scenario; the time when I had to let my entire friend dies just to free people from suffering. This has somehow become part of my life."

"Same goes to T-ara. If words about their sexual scandals freed, they will gain more hatred from those people out there. Every single thing related to them will be eliminated and they can no longer sing peacefully like what they had always done. Thus their life will be rendered useless. People who are weak will commit suicide, and the strong one will have to suffer a torture, all because of the scandals."

"Scandals? I thought you only mentioned Soyeon."

"I know what you had told your people in CCM, the insiders from Tri-Power to do to those girls while we are busy with the virus. You had planned everything."

"If you are able to unleash the viruses through the world, you can then possess Jiyeon's body while the virus in South Korea spreads and disappears. And then you will do a ritual and extract that power out of her body, resulting in her death. From then you will warp this reality, making a world for your own and your Kim clan."

"But, if in case we found out your works, you will make us busy with those entire viruses hunt. And at the same time, your insiders will try to control those girls trying to put those nano bots inside them all. Even if those won't work, you can still secure them with all of those sexual abuse you made to six of them while we were away from them."

"Six?" KKS seems confused.

Shraffe smiles wide, "Owh, you didn't know? Those insiders you sent, all of them scared of Hwayoung. During the apocalypse, Hwayoung's descendent from the future killed a lot of your ninjas. And since none of the ninjas have any idea who is that girl really is, they thought that it's Hwayoung who killed them all. So none of them even try to get close to her. She's just that special, you know."

'tch' sound is heard from the old man's lips. Its obvious that he is annoyed by the incompetence of his insiders.

He then looks at them, "How did you even know my plan?"

"I have my own insiders in Tri-Power," Shraffe smiles, "My son."

"Son?"

"So, are you going to give me that box, or I'll rob that from you?"

"I would like to know one thing before that," KKS is trying to stall some time, "Why do you want those dirty secrets of T-ara so much?"

He sighs, "You see, I'm not really a good kind of person. In fact, I'm even worse. I'm the shittiest of all the reincarnation of lust. Out of cowardice, I'll rape those girls that try to advance toward me. I took advantage on some of their feelings toward me. I've already lost count of the numbers of women I slept with through my whole life. In fact, right now I would like to add those sex video of CCM and T-ara that you guys just made into my collections."

"But, I know want thing. As much as I love to do all of that evil stuff, I pretty much hate it if someone else did the same as what I did."

"What a hypocrite."

"Hypocrite? No. For the sake of humanity, only I will hold the title of Lust. This world only needs me to keep doing sins."

Jiyin shoots a rope toward the desk and pulls out a drawer out of the desk from behind by force. Shraffe grabs the drawer and takes out the box, "Good one, Jiyeon."

"Jiyeon?" the old man asks.

Shraffe mutters, checking the box, "Park Jiyeon T-309-Z, cloned directly from Jiyeon. As you can see, she's different than the Jiyeon we all know. She's tougher, and has been raised to kill people without hesitation. Human aren't decided by gene or lineage. They are decided by what they truly are."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Owh, just some foreshadowing."

He takes out a glass with some green gas inside it, "K2S1. You think I don't know that you'll create a backup for this? Well, better start your Plan T now."

"Plan T?" Jiyin wonders as Shraffe mutters, "For years, all of your plans; A till S have been thwarted by Syer and the rest of my ancestors."

"Then what's Plan T?" Jiyin is still wondering.

Shraffe speaks up while checking the box, "Bring a full army to the gate of Shambhalla, entering the gate itself while waging war with anything in there. Find the ten elements sealed in there and claim the warping ability from the gate itself."

"How did you…"

"I told you, I have an insider. Still, you have no idea what's in that gate that Saito called it 'the gate of hell'."

"What's in there?" KKS asks with a tone of pride.

Shraffe takes out a picture and smirks at it. He then puts the picture back into the box and turns toward him, "Something your mind will explode if you could not handle the pressure."

They are about to walk out of there, but ninjas are already standing in front of there.

"I'm sorry, but Plan T will only going to start if I have no other choice. Hand over that virus."

Shraffe laughs, "I'm sorry, but I can't do that. I just love to see how you will react when finding out what Shambhalla really looks like."

"Is something bad lives there?"

"I'm afraid you have to figure it out yourself."

The ninjas try to strike, but Jiyin points out her gun toward them all.

"But I would rather not to take any risk in that gate. Are the citizens in there monsters?"

"Nope, they are just different."

Shraffe turns toward him and throws the virus at him. Things just happened so quickly that everyone else did not moving at all. The virus ended up inside KKS' body through the mouth.

"I would like to see how you are going to treat the body."

Before he passes out, KKS' eyes glow in blue as some kind of smoke jump out of his body. The two dodge as the smoke enters a ninja's body.

The ninja is now possessed by KKS.

The ninja takes out his katana from the back and points his blade upward, "Catch them all! I want them to be alive!"

_BANG!_

KKS got shot by Jiyin as she smirks, "You don't want us to be alive. We're far more experienced than an old man who had slept for thousand years."

Shraffe takes out a grenade and throws it toward the ninja, causing as they run away from there. Shraffe and Jiyin quickly run toward the grenade, causing more confusion.

_BOOM! PSSSS!_

Nope, that's not a frag grenade. That's just a smoke grenade.

"Man down! Man down!" one ninja shouts.

Two ninjas got stabbed seconds ago.

The two meet up with the other three along the way as Geo gives a thumb up, "Burned it already."

The five face the windows they entered earlier, but the ninjas had already swarmed the place.

Sam whispers, "Our window…"

Shraffe takes out his broadsword in a flash, "Well, let's do what he did best."

"Breakthrough!" Sarah shouts.

The five scream like mad men and charge forward to the ninjas.

Geo starts first by whipping some ninjas, throwing them to the ground and letting the five to step on them. Jiyin reaches one ninja and shoots him far away straight to the window, crashing out. Sam and Shraffe take turns to slash them all one by one with their katana and broadsword respectively, dealing damages with all of who appear next to them. The two then throw Sarah toward their designated windows and crashes through it while throwing something on the ground. The rest jump out as well.

While diving out, Sarah presses a button as soon as the last of the five jump out of the window.

"Wait," one of the ninjas notices the thing Sarah thrown, "It's…It's a C4!"

_BOOM!_

Shraffe shouts at his wrist, "Nia, it's time to send out the escape route!"

The lorry suddenly explodes as five bikes (Black, White, Grey, Green and Red) were thrown out to the road, directly under their spots. The five land on their own bikes as they speed away from there, but not before Shraffe shouts out loud, "Enjoy your Plan T, motherfuckers!"

Ninja-KKS looks down toward them, giving a 'tch' noise.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And so the five reach their home. After bringing their bikes into the garage, they enter the house.

Shraffe is the first one to see their visitors, "Hwayoung, Hyomin, Soyeon, Jiyeon…what are you guys doing here?"

Jiyeon runs toward him, hugging him tightly, "Unnies…they…they had gone crazy…"

"The nano bots," Sarah mutters.

Sam sighs, "It's bound to happen eventually."

Soyeon suddenly coughs and starts to vomits.

"Unnie?" Hyomin worries about her.

Owh, god. It's time already?

Shraffe runs toward her, quickly touches her.

Startled, he brings his hand away, "You…you're pregnant…"

Jiyin looks at her watch. It's 2 in the morning. She whispers, "Happy birthday, Soori."

**A/N: The first episode of the last batch of T-ara/NSBP chronology. Things are going to get huge from now on. And of course, we start with Shraffe forcing KKS into Plan T. I purposely made Shraffe sounds like a villain because he was supposed to be like that from the first place.**

**And of course, Soyeon is (yes) pregnant. I guess at this point you have already known the father. Seungho? Haha, sorry but not now. Shraffe? Well, the possibility is strong there.**

**Last but not least, Hwayoung's problem. Look, I might be a bit too much here considering all of those controversies that happened among the group itself. But to be honest, all of those bullies stories appear after Hwayoung's contract is terminated. I doubt those things are even bullies, seeing that those girls always act playfully with each other.**

**From this point onward, I switch the heroine role from Jiyeon toward Hwayoung, seeing on how I could play around with those stuff, and how I've grown to love Hwayoung more right now (not after the incident).**

**Well, the next chapter is on the way. I'll introduce some people from Tri-Power as they start their mission; Plan T. And all about Soyeon's pregnancies. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Plan T

**Shraffe Naqiuddin  
Affliate Zero Bunsen Squad**

"P…pregnant?"

"Unnie is pregnant?" Jiyeon asks, "Is it Hyunsuk-ssi?"

"Hyunsuk?" Geo turns toward her, "Who's that?"

"Kim Hyunsuk, the acting CEO of Core Content Media," Shraffe mutters, looking at something, "After KKS' disappearance in that apocalypse event, CCM decided to select someone from their rank as the acting CEO while searching for the rightful person to officially become one."

"But why him?" Geo wonders, "I mean, he is just the acting CEO. If you want to talk about Soyeon's baby, then someone close to her would be the suspect...wait..."

"Are you serious?" Jiyin dethly stares at him, "You really are missing the point, right?"

Shraffe sighs and picks up KKS' box, putting it onto the table. He takes out an iPad and switches it on, "For weeks when we have gone missing, all T-ara except Hwayoung was raped and abused by certain people from CCM, led by this Hyunsuk. Yesterday was Soyeon's last day of getting abused."

"In this iPad shows a lot of footage secretly recorded showing every single abuse made by KKS in both years of 2000s and 3000s."

"Even the past T-ara..." Hwayoung looks down.

Sarah sighs, "Yes. In 2000s, sexual abuse is a common thing in entertainment business. For us 3000s, the century of 2000s is known as Lustful Era. Almost everyone can't keep their pants intact."

"While searching for the viruses around the world," Jiyin sits beside Jiyeon, "We managed to find out why KKS seems a bit fond toward T-ara. It seems every single thing that happened to the girls, including Jiae and Jiwon's quitting from the company, and even for Somin who did not joined T-ara at all, has something to do with his ancestor, Kim Kim Soo from million years ago. We don't know much about what really happened before, but it seems the Kim family might have been having so much grudge against everyone who is related to Saito."

Shraffe stands up, walking toward Soyeon. He then kneels down and puts his hand onto her stomach. She startles a bit.

He mutters, "What's urgent right now is this baby's nature and fate. I am impressed that a dead man can still produced sperms to make people pregnant."

"Wait, what?" Hyomin catches the words first, "Dead person?"

Shraffe shows his smartphone, something he keep seeing earlier. There's a video shown there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Zmi Haris  
Special Squad Reisos-Z Group**

_[Video]_

_"What the hell are you doing, Zmi?" a female voice is heard._

_A man is seen walking on a field. That man resembles Shraffe a lot, except he has green eyes instead of brown, and his hair is quite neat and short._

_He shouts toward the camera, "Hoi, Sunyong! Are you doing a vlog for this? Really? For public?"_

_"Hey, Reisos department has its own blog site," the camerawoman counters, "It's own to post every single Special Squad-related thing to that blog. Can you please not calling me with my real name right now? Use my pen name instead."_

_"Fine, H-yo-min!" the man smirks as he walks around the place._

_The man seems to be searching for something._

_He suddenly speaks up, "Kai, could you please dig this one?"_

_A man with the face oif Sam appears with a huge drill, which he carries it easily. He then drills the land, creating a huge hole._

_Two girls appear to check the hole out. Even the camerawoman starts to move to see the hole. And soon there are few people gather around the place._

_Zmi takes out a missile as he rubs the dirt off, "Dead missile. It's obviously Hyunsuk's."_

_"But I thought Kim Hyunsuk is dead?" one girl with the face of make-upless Jiyeon asks._

_Zmi turns toward her, "Jikyung, he IS dead. I killed him, remember?"_

_"But where is his body?" Kai asks._

_Zmi shrugs, "Missing? Maybe the body was transported toward somewhere else?"_

_[Ends]_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Shraffe Naqiuddin  
Affliate Zero Bunsen Squad**

Shraffe mutters, "In the year of 3304, Kim Hyunsuk lead a squad of terrorist in bombing around the world. But then my ancestor, Nazmi Haris, known as Zmi, killed him before he even made it to do such thing. But when his squad was sent to recover his body, it was missing."

"But anyone could be Kim Hyunsuk," Hyomin mutters, slightly panicked.

"But not everyone should have three sword scars on his body. Some of you surely noticed those, right?"

"Some?" Jiyeon and Soyeon points out the word.

Hyomin seems down.

Jiyin goes to sit on the table, "We believed that since KKS' own body might have been damaged before, he used Hyunsuk's body to walk around. Those people in CCM might have known already about him, that's why he got the position. It's weird to have someone who isn't from the inside of the company to become the acting CEO."

Soyeon's face is blank, "So...the father is a corpse?"

"Talk about necophilia," Geo whispers.

"Poor Soori," Shraffe rubs her stomach gently, somehow giving her a tingling sensation, "He had to live in such a condition."

"S...Soori?" Jiyeon asks.

"That's the boy's name," Shraffe smiles at her, "I found that out from people of the future."

"You are full of spoilers," Jiyin looks away.

Shraffe stands up, "You have two choices right now if you wanting to keep continue as part of T-ara for the time being; abortion or let us extract that boy from your body and keep him frozen in time until the day you are ready to take her as your child. He won't be dead when he is frozen. But he will only stay in coma."

"That's too much!" Hyomin steps in, "Why can't we let her take care of the baby like usual?"

"She is the ace of T-ara. Even right now her popularity is number one in the world."

Hwayoung interferes, "I thought Jiyeon is the popular one?"

Shraffe explains, "Jiyeon is only famous around the community of perverts in Korea. Soyeon, on the other hand, is popular due to her role as T-ara and she is accepted by everyone in the world as T-ara's number one. If she were to keep the baby, then she has to stay out of any T-ara's activites forever. For now, you guys are still having promotions in Japan so it's fine with Japanese community who has no reason to give a fuckness for any casualties. But then by the time your new song, Day by Day is released to the public, then you will hve to gone back to Korea to keep promote those songs."

"I don't understand," Jiyeon raises her hand, "Why did we have to keep doing all this? Sajangnim is controlling CCM right now, so there's no reason fro us to join the promotion for time being. Aren't we should be staying away from him?"

"You forgot one thing; more power you have, powerless people will trust them even more. If you did not join the promotions, then your disappearance will turn into a scandal. You can step in and tell them that you have a problem with your company, so you are staying away from any company-related activity right now. But KKS has more power and people will take his words even more than you guys. It's because none of you Korean celebrities actually interact with your fans that they won't take your word much. It's your boss who keep in touch with your fans all this time."

"T-ara will crumble if he ever blame you girls. In fact, he might just keep the name T-ara with Eunjung, Qri and Boram plus some more trainees as new members. Right now the one who have the power over the existence of T-ara aren't you girls, but him."

Hwayoung mutters, "So, we have to blend in with the current situation."

Shraffe turns toward Soyeon, "If you keep Soori, you are not allowed to perform. Your disappearance aren't small. People will start to speculate. There will be crazy fans that will find out about your pregnancies, so rumors will be appearing on who is the father. And soon there will be four people who will be suspected as the father of the child."

Hyomin somehow got interested by this, "Who?"

"First will be me. It's all because all fans know how close am I with you girls. Aside from Qri and Boram, all of T-ara members were previously paired up with me. There are a lot of moment where we are so close to each other that some fans mistaken us as dating."

"Second will be MBLAQ's Seungho. This will come from hardcore fans who have been pairing up you two together. Seungho is the closest person with you, even closer than me. Even if there is no indication that you two met up this year, this kind of rumors will always appear as if you two actually date with each other."

"Third will be the manager, right?" Jiyeon interferes.

Sam chuckles, "Nope. Nobody paired up managers with their celebrities-in-care. Your manager only act as a father to you girls. None of you can't manage things by yourself, so that will be his job. You can see why none of us has a manager."

Shraffe continues, "The third will be Kim Kwang Soo himself."

T-ara gasp.

"From before, they keep seeing KKS as an abuser of you girls. If the news about Soyeon's pregnancies came out, some of the first rumors that will appear in people's mind is that KKS had sexually abused Soyeon before. This is how messed up humanity is. Negative thought will be the first to appear in their mind."

"Even worse, your situation will turned to the par of Dream High's Yoon Baekhee's sexual abusive scandal. In the end, fans will blame you on seducing KKS and you, the kind of people who is sensitive, will be scarred for life."

"Those kind of thing won't happen in real life," Soyeon fights back.

"Really?" Shraffe shows her an article.

"HWAYOUNG'S CONTRACT IS NOW TERMINATED."

"Wh...what is this?" Hwayoung asks, "Why did I..."

"This happens in 2012."

That's mean it's the ancestor's news. But rather than sigh, the girls are interested instead.

"In Day by Day's performance in Music Core, Hwayoung injured her leg and was forced to use crutches to walk. Still she is forced to perform due to her rap role. But at the last minute she quits so Eunjung and Hyomin had to take over instead. Accidents happen thanks to Hyomin being nervous and Hwayoung's contract was terminated with the reason of her being diva-ish. Rather than blaming KKS, everyone blames on T-ara, believing that T-ara has been bulliying Hwayoung before. KKS is free from the blames."

"You said this kind of thing won't happen in real life, but it had already happened with your ancestors before."

"Right now you girls are still under the contract of CCM."

"But, in this kind of condition, why are we still need to follow the enemies' words?"

"Done!" Jiyin mutters. She is sitting in front of the computer.

Shraffe speaks up, "From now on, Core Content Media is now under Reisos Entertainment."

"Done," Jiyin speaks up once more.

"Kim Kwang Soo and other related workers are now fired from the company. You girls are now under us, NSBP, the CEOs of Reisos Entertainment."

Everyone is in shock.

Shraffe kneels in front of Soyeon, "Me too did now want to separate the relationship between the son and the mother. But it's a cold war right now, and we have no time to take care of all of you."

Soyeon sighs. She nods, "I let you take him away. But at least let me take care of it one day."

Shraffe smiles at her as she smiles back.

A ninja suddenly appears nearby the hallway as Jiyeon points out, "Ah, ninja!"

"Whoa! Whoa, it's me!" the ninja takes off his mask, "Agent Park."

Geo greets him first, "Ah, you are finally here, double agent Park Soori."

Jiyin suddenly grabs Geo's head and gives him a headlock, covering his mouth.

Hwayoung mutters, "Your name is Soori?"

Silenced...

Sarah, Sam, Soori, Geo and Jiyin shout like sorority girls shouting for a shocking news.

Shraffe sighs, "I guess there's no reason to hide."

Soori walks toward Soyeon and bows at her, "Mom, it's nice to meet you."

"MOM?"

Hyomin steps forward, "Wow! Unnie, your son is so handsome!"

Soori turns toward Shraffe, "Dad, I'm here to give a report."

Bunsen Squad smack their heads.

"Dad?" Jiyeon asks, "I thought your dad is Hyunsuk-ssi?"

Shraffe sighs, "More years later after this, Soyeon will actually takes care of Soori after resigning from T-ara. She had enough of being famous and now all she wants is a peaceful life, even to the extent of abandoning her stage name. Nobody knows who she actually is because nobody would care of remembering a celebrity's unused real name. Soori grows up without a father by his side..."

"What are you talking about, dad?" Soori speaks up.

And now only Shraffe the only person who isn't shocked.

Jiyin grabs his shoulders, "You didn't tell me you would marry Soyeon!"

"Shraffe...and Soyeon-unnie..." Jiyeon is sulking to the corner of the wall.

Shraffe pushes Jiyin away and grabs Soori's shoulders, "Must you reveal every single thing? I have fourteen other children and six other women to take care of in the future! Please don't make it as if you and I have a really special bond that I seems to not even taking care of my other children!"

Jiyin is counting something, "Sarah...Seongni...Soyeon...Jun...Jiyeon...then who is the other two?"

"What are you counting at?" Shraffe points toward Jiyin, "It seems fishy!"

"Owh, nothing..."

Hyomin shakes her head, "And all this time I thought you will only stay at Jiyeon's side..."

"What about Sarah?" Shraffe grabs Sarah to the front, "She is my fiancee, and she has been so loyal to me. You think I won't take her as my wife?"

"Two wives? Is it legal?" Hyomin wonders.

Sam steps forward, "There are certain men that are allowed to marry till four wives. That just mean thanks to Shraffe's kindness and cowardice toward Sarah's order, he would take care of three single mother. Please don't speculate any further."

Soyeon sighs, "That just mean Shraffe will adopt Soori, not making him his step-son."

Shraffe felt relieved, "Well, Soori. What now?"

Soori turns toward his foster father, "KKS will initiate Plan T."

"The time I have been waiting for," Shraffe cheers with his teammates, "It's time for him to learn on how to be a proper villain."

"Soori," Sarah mutters, "Back to the ninja. As soon as you got something good, tell us."

"Will do, Ms. Sarah," Soori bows as he walks away from there.

"Plan T?" Hwayoung wonders. The other three T-ara wonders as well.

"Infiltrate the Shambhalla, get the ten elements stored in there, fly to a space colony and create a fake planetary eclipse there," Shraffe is still with a smile on his face, "Owh, I have been waiting for this my whole life. This is the only way to stop KKS forever."

"Sounds dangerous," Jiyeon mutters.

Shraffe smiles at her, "For him, yes. But that's not as dangerous as what we are going to do."

"We?"

"Us five. You, stay here."

Soyeon speaks up, "But what about Eunjung, Qri-nuna and Boram-nuna?"

Sam is looking through a paper as he mutters, "Our new mission. Ambush Tri-Power at the port before they gone to Nepal and brings the three safely back to here. My sister will take care of everything regarding your next performance. You should be able to rest for awhile while Reisos tries to see what CCM have. Anything regarding what you girls had done before wil be kept secret. Almost all staffs in Reisos Entertainment are from Affliate Zero. They know how to keep secret on everything. In fact, they know how to turn their eyes blind on something."

Shraffe turns toward Jiyin, "Let them rest here for a while."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Kim Kwangsoo  
Tri-Power Present Squad**

"Damn it!" KKS shouts inside his room.

His body is seen rotten at the side of the office, thanks to the virus Shraffe had thrown into.

One man bows at him in cowardice, "I'm sorry, sajangnim! I never thought those kids would have done such thing!"

KKS slams his fist onto the table. Everything he has been working on, and now he was defeated by a man who is ten years younger than the man that had ruined his plan thousand years ago.

"They destroyed every single of our virus, making me using this rotten body once more, and now they had brought my CCM, along with T-ara? Are they really wanting us to initiate Plan T that much?"

A ninja, Lee Yoonshik, his right hand man in Tri-Power, speaks up, "Sir, the Plan T was constructed by both Dark Jiyeon and Park Tiara before. We have no idea what Plan T really is. Could you please explain to us even more?"

The old man could only sighs. That young brat, he is totally beating him up. How is it possible that he, the man who have been living for thousand of years, was beaten up by a brat who just lived for few years?

KKS opens up his mouth, "Plan T is the last resort made by the two girls in case every single plan before that failed. According to that plan, we will be going to another world called Shambhalla through a gate in Nepal. And once we are there, we are supposed to search for the same ten elements in that huge world. After that we are going to a space colony far from Earth and create a fake planetary eclipse to obtain the same power."

"Another world? Space?" one man, Handa Kentaro, CCM representative from Japan, asks in fright, "Where did they got such thing?"

"The only problem is that we have no idea what we should expect in Shambhalla. Only few people have gone to that world before and few of those people ever make it out alive."

Yoonshik speaks up, "I think that Shraffe should have known what Shambhalla is. Maybe if we could track him down, make him talk..."

Handa interferes, "We can't do that. Every single one of that boy's family had at least killed one person. Even his friends are all murderers. And his IQ is uncountable. He has billions of war plan in his head. He alone can kill everyone in this in a flash."

KKS suddenly stands up, "Fine, let us play his game. We are going to Nepal. Bring along the three girls with us. I'm sure he is going to take them back."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Park Soori  
Affliate Zero Future Allies/Tri-Power Present Squad**

None of those people knows that Soori, an illegitimate son of Hyunsuk and Soyeon, or in this case, KKS and Soyeon, have been listening to all of the conversation.

He then walks away from there slowly, enters a lounge with some ninjas resting there.

Nobody knows the dark side of CCM under KKS. It is said that in late 3031, KKS brings in more trainees all at one day only. Those trainees are turns out to be his pawns. Well, Soori is also part of the trainees, but he was sent from the future to assist his father. Is he the only? Nobody knows.

Kang Amy, a trainee from America is seen speaking to the other trainees, "That's why I'm telling you that if we follow this old man, our life will be getting better."

"Okay, Amy. What did I missed?" Soori asks her.

Park Jaebum (the same person in Apocalypse) responds, "Owh, we are just talking about the time Tri-Power still has three leaders instead of just one. The female leaders are full of emotion, that's why our operation is always fail. All they want is just some attention. And it's from the same person. Guess love do makes you blind."

Everyone laughs. Soori seems to join in the laughter as well, blending into the scenery.

A girl, Areum opens up her mouth, "Soori, what is that Plan T is all about? Don't you heard about it?"

Wah, just when he thought of keeping the secret, this girl's vulgar mouth did not know how to keep quiet.

"Well, I do sneakily hearing those stuff from KKS and here what I got; you go to Shambhalla, grab those elements, get to space, do a fake planetary eclipse, get the power."

Lee Jason mutters, "Hm, that sounds so simple. Why is it call Plan T?"

"Seriously?" the only Japanese trainee in that group right now, Ishikawa Yui, responds, "We are going to Shambhalla. What the fuck is that place? If we never heard of such place, how are we going to get those elements that we didn't even know what they look like? And then we had to go to the space. How are we going to get there? This is CCM we are talking about. All of the current Tri-Power budget came from this company's wrongdoing. Even so we have no money to fly to the space."

Jaebum sighs, "I felt like those Affliate Zero is the villain here. They have everything and we are the one that does dangerous stuff."

Well, Soori's dad do tend to overpower his enemy before the climax, but still he surely had something in his mind. Maybe he wanted his enemy to use any trump card so he could counter that.

KKS suddenly appears at the door, with ninjas there quickly stand up.

He carefully takes a look at those ninjas. He was previously told that there are an insider in the team.

"We are going to Nepal."

"Now?" Amy asks.

"Let's not waste any time," Handa clamly states, "We don't want any interference."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Park Jiyeon  
T-ara of Core Content Media (Disavowed)**

This is so confusing. She has lost every single information inside her mind right now. And how can she sleep at this point? Soyeon-unnie is now pregnant with a man who raped all of them. And why is Hwayoung is the only one who didn't get such treatment?

Hey, don't get her wrong. She felt relieved to know that Hwayoung is safe from those abuse, but how did she managed to escape such fate? If only she knows how, maybe all of T-ara could avoid such cruel fate.

Dissatisfaction, she could feel it right now.

All of those memories regarding those times...every night they keeps on entering her dream. And now it's worse, considering she has learned that Hwayoung is safe somewhere else...wait...could it be...she is also part of those? How else did she survived?

Argh! It's too hot up here in this room! She had to share with other three in this room!

Hey...

Where's Hwayoung?

Considering this place is a bit too hot, even when the air conditioner is at max, maybe she had gone downstair. She should as well get down there, maybe she could get some input on how did she survived?

As she steps out of the room and goes downstair, she heard voices down there. Hmm? Is that Shraffe talking to Hwayoung?

"Look at how twisted the whole CCM is," Shraffe mutters, looking through the box, "So that T-ara isn't going to be bought by us, they make sure you girls cannot say yes in signing contract with us by trying to take over your minds. Look at what happened to Eunjung, Qri and Boram. It's because the three started to lose their will during the abuse that they are easily hipnotized. And even if the mind control is failed, they can at least threat you with those."

Hwayoung grabs some photos as she is startled, "Jiyeon...with a dolphin? And bear? And Eunjung is with giant squid?"

"Hyomin is done among those ninjas. Both Qri and Boram gets with the staff. Apparently, since Soyeon is KKS' favorite, she is done with himself."

Shraffe throws those stuff back into the box, "They treated those girls in a worse way possible, it's even inhuman if it was done in the Lustful Era."

He grabs things from Hwayoung and puts them back into the box. He then closes the box and seals it with duct tape, "This is too much. After the mission, we will burn all of these down into a volcano. We will also delete every single memories out of those girls."

Hwayoung turns toward him, "I don't get it. Why didn't I got such treatment?"

Shraffe turns her body toward him and puts his hand onto her chest, right onto the heart, "There's something lies dormant inside you. Something alive. It's like a beast or something. And it's dangerous if it's ever let loose."

"What is that thing?"

"A mark of a warrior," Shraffe shows the back of his right hand. An insignia appears on it, "This mark is available to anyone who has reached a level of a true evoler or a true hybrid. Each and everyone who has reached even the slightest of this level will receive beasts that will guard you for the rest of your life."

""And others don't? But how?"

"Nobody knows," Shraffe sighs, "Still, it's weird that Jiyeon's beast didn't even help her at all."

Jiyeon has her eyes widen.

He continues, "Among all of you, Jiyeon has already become a true hybrid right after she debuted in that performance with Davichi and SeeYa. But her beast did not want to help her at all. Maybe there's something she had done that makes it angry to the point of ignorance."

Hwayoung sighs as she puts her head onto the table, "If only we did not faced such matter."

"Then I have no reason meeting you girls," Shraffe stares at her with a smile on his face, "We won't be this close. I could never get to meet you."

Jiyeon grits her teeth. Her chest somehow burns.

Hwayoung lifts her head, chuckles, "What about Jiyeon? I thought she is also your number one?"

"I already have Jun and Jiyin. Seeing both look alike is already enough for me. But the only person I know that have your face is your sister. Even so, the two of you look way different from each other."

The two laugh.

But Jiyeon isn't. And somehow she feels dizzy and...

_THUP!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"The deal with the devil...it's not that bad after all..."_

"Who...who is that?" Jiyeon is in a room with no door. And there's nothing there except herself.

_"In this life...you have two choices."_

A door appears in front of her. Using her instinct, she opens up the door.

Two Chinese dragons, black and white are seen lying on the floor. Their size is so huge.

"We have finally be able to meet, Park Jiyeon."

Jiyeon turns to her left, and saw a girl who looks exactly like her. Her attire is like that Cry Cry short film.

And to her right, another look alike with the Day by Day short film attire.

"Who...who are you?" she asks the two.

The Cry Cry bows at her, "Hi, this is Park Jiyeon from the year of 2020."

The way she speaks, there's a feel of peace in there.

"And standing here is Park Jiyeon from 2304."

And this girl ehibit anxiety in her tone.

"Basically, we are your ancestors."

Jiyeon is still confused, "Why are you two wearing like the two short film for Cry Cry and Day by Day song?"

Cry Cry smiles, "Well, this kind of clothing is what we wore in our fight against our enemy. I wore this in order to help the man I loved the most, Syer in his last fight."

Day by Day smirks, "With this clothes, I fight anyone who tries to kill my king, even if he, Zmi used to be my dear comrade."

"I...I still don't understand," Jiyeon's face is still blank.

She do know that Shraffe did mentioned three of his ancestors; Saito, Syer and Zmi.

Cry Cry sighs, "Afraid to say, this will be the last time Park Jiyeon will ever met the Saito's descendent. For years, our reincarnations and his will always meet with each other at some point. Our fates will always crossed over. But you will be the last Park Jiyeon to meet his current descendent, Shraffe."

Day by Day coldly states, "Due to this circumstances, we had decided that we will help you contribute bigger things in this life of yours. To do that, you will have to choose either to walk on the good path, or the bad path."

"Remember his words?" Cry Cry remarks, "You have a beast inside of you, but it did not help you from any danger at all. How can it help you if you can't even decide what kind of person are you going to be in the future?"

"Such a hypocrite woman," Day by Day chuckles, "You wrote in your Twitter that determination is everything. But does it ever help you in choosing you the path of your life? Maybe Hwayoung is right. There is something else other than just determination."

Cry Cry points toward the two dragons, "One of them will become your personal guardians, depends on what kind of path you chose. Each have their own strong point."

Jiyeon is still blank in this one. She doesn't know what to do.

"Shraffe...what kind of person is he? On what path did he walked?"

Cry Cry smiles wide, "Darkness. That's his true nature. The element of his humanity? Death."

"Then I will help him in the same path."

Day by Day smirks, "Darkness it is then."

The black dragon roars out loud

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Ryu Hwayoung  
T-ara of Core Content Media (Disavowed)**

Well, that was weird. Why is Jiyeon falling down the stairs?

Just now Hwayoung and Shraffe is having a meeting. It's all happened when she goes downstair just to get something to clear her throat. She just stumbled upon Shraffe's digging into KKS' box.

Did Jiyeon heard everything? What will she thinks now?

Hwayoung turns toward Shraffe. It seems his facial expression shows a lot of worries. Did he sensed something about Jiyeon?

He whispers in a really quiet noise, but she is pretty sure that she heard him saying, "Things will be difficult from now on."

Shraffe turns toward her, "Hey, help me lift her up."

Hwayoung grabs Jiyeon's legs while he holds her head as the two lift her into the bedroom.

The maknae's body is put onto the bed, near Hyomin's sleeping body.

"Why didn't you sleep as well?" Shraffe whispers at her as Hwayoung turns toward him, "Just one more question."

"And?"

"You said I have a some kind of guardian beast in me. How can I meet it?"

"Just sleep. I'll let you meet it if you sleep."

Hwayoung goes near Soyeon and comfortably sleeps near the leader.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It doesn't take too long to ended up in a dream world. The air-cond is at max, and the girls are easily sleep in that night. All they need is to trust Shraffe who have been helping them for years. It seems that Shraffe is their guardian angel.

Okay, she has to admit that Shraffe isn't the only person exist to help them in time of great danger. But this man...there is just something about him that always make them feels safe, even how many things they had to see in this kind of world.

He is the only man they are willingly to show their naked bodies...

Just kidding. That will be Jiyeon's way of thinking. If you say Hwayoung is crazy, you obviously never realized how crazy Jiyeon can be. As crazy Hwayoung is, she never stripped in front of an older person when she is still an underage.

Sorry, but till today only Shraffe and Jiyeon know who is that stripper really is. There are still allegation that the girl is Jiyeon.

Jiyeon...recently her mind seems a bit disturbed. Maybe it's because of the abuse she had to feel, or because it's harder to contact Shraffe during those time. You cannot blame on him. He is busy saving the world from virus outbreak. He told Hwayoung before that if the virus is spreaded out, Jiyeon will be raped to death by KKS.

How is that even work? Well, you can ask Shraffe. He himself was raped to death. You can say that that man is now an undead.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wh...where am I?"

Hwayoung is now in a room with no door. She swears to god few minutes before she was narrating about Shraffe and Jiyeon in her mind.

_"Different, you are?"_

"Who is that?"

A door appears in front of her. Well, that door is intriguing, and also submissive at the same time.

She opens up the door and is really shock at where she is right now.

Her home. Her dear home. And it is night.

Wait, who is sobbing right now?

Hwayoung turns to her left and saw something weird.

She saw herself is being carried by her sister. There is something wrong with her leg.

The two is about to enter the house as Hyoyoung mutters, "That's enough, Hwayoung."

"Why such thing happened to me?" the injured Hwayoung mutters in cries, "It's hard enough to live with such boss. And now I am no longer part of T-ara..."

"I understand the situation, Hwayoung," Hyoyoung calms her sister down as the two enters the house.

"We meet again," the real Hwayoung heard her own voice speaks up.

She turns to her right to see her body with a goth style, "Dark Hwayoung?"

Dark Hwayoung of Dark T-ara. She is the dark side of Hwayoung, a crazier girl to the point of declaring herself the diva of T-ara.

The dark side goes near to her side, looking at the house, "Have any idea what had happened in this scene?"

Hwayoung shakes her head.

Dark Hwayoung sighs, "This is the scene in 2012. Ryu Hwayoung of T-ara's contract was terminated due to her refusal in singing with crutches on the stage...and also did not let KKS having his way on her body. In Syer's eyes, this girl is the strongest of T-ara, willingly to fight back the temptation instead of tainting more pain into the already tainted pride."

"What happened then?"

"Due to the elements inside of her, she is brought back into the team. And after KKS starts to sleep for years, she finally gets her first drama role. KKS' position is replaced by a robot KKS, that acted more like Syer."

Dark Hwayoung snickers, "You are different. When the rest of the girls are hybrid, you are an evoler. You had develop your power by your own. Your future reading is even clearer than usual."

She turns toward her real side, "You want to see your beast that lies dormant in here?"

Hwayoung nods.

Dark Hwayoung points toward the sky, "Meet Garuda."

A huge bird is seen on top of the air, gliding around the place.

"Such fierce beast, as fierce as you are. Full understanding is needed for this kind of creature."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Dark Soyeon  
Dark T-ara of Reisos Entertainment (Hiatus)**

In the place filled with navigations, this seven young women are the only people who knows their way on using complicated navigations from the future.

Those system are embedded on tables. People would need full concentration when using this, something Dark T-ara seems to be created for something like this.

And there you can see Dark Soyeon at the middle of the navigation system. That will be her station. She seems a bit hardworking on checking the status of the world. Of course her current mission is to keep an eye on the Tri-Power ninjas' movement.

"Congratulations!" Dark Jiyeon suddenly hugs her from behind, startling her.

The rest of Dark T-ara is also there.

Dark Soyeon's head is filled with blankness, "What? What is it?"

Dark Boram mutters, "Shraffe told us that Soyeon got a child..."

"That's not me, fool!" the leader snaps, "We are no longer live in the same body, remember?"

"Can't we be happy for our bright side?" Dark Hyomin suggests, "It's not like we can have any child at all."

All of them looks down. They were created by KKS to replace the current T-ara and give CCM more money. But that's not all. They should have been part of the ten elements for the greatest power on earth. And yet KKS still has time to throw away their abilities of conceive a child. Maybe he wants to fullfil his fantasy while he's at it. That pervert man...

Dark Soyeon takes a look at each of the girls. None of them are happy with their body condition.

Wait, Dark Jiyeon's expression...she seems worried all of the sudden.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**?  
Unknown**

"So, Kim Kwang Soo, the descendent of Kim Kim Soo will be here? It took like thousand years just for him to come back here."

"I thought that man is already on his expired date?"

"Well, it's not like we can expect anything good come from the current descendent of Kim Soo. She's useless."

"Maybe before. But what about now?"

"We can only wait and see."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Sam Ashiraf  
Affliate Zero Bunsen Squad**

The five is at the port, hiding away from the sight inside a lorry with the label of "Free Drug from Thailand."

Geo sighs, "Why are we having weird lorries everytime?"

"I told you, distraction," Sam seems to be focused on the computer.

The Tri-Power is still not there.

Geo is still whining, "Why can't we have a normal lorry disguise?"

Sam snaps, "Jiyin, shut his mouth."

Jiyin stands up and grabs a book. She then turns the book into a roll and slowly walks toward him. Geo slowly moves away her, scared of anything bad that is most likely happen.

She throws the book in front of Geo as he takes a look at it. He gasps out loud, "Playboy Korean edition? Wait, is that Jiyeon?"

"Nope," Shraffe responds, "That's just the stripper from the internet."

"Stripper? You mean, the stripping video scandal?"

Sam yawns from the computer a bit, "Kim Ma Ri. One of the descendent of 2000s Jiyeon. Currently working as JAV actress. She's quite the top in Japan."

"How do you know her?" Geo asks.

Shraffe smirks, "Met her before. She's just having some rough time before. And now she is happily working with us."

"Us?"

Sam is back to the computer, "She's not an Earthling, but a Shambhallan. She is one of the immigrant from Shambhalla. We might need her help in that place."

The Hollow Earth, the mysterious place on Earth with no explaination of its' existences whatsoever. It's like some kind of different dimension in the same plane of existence.

Confused?

Then Sam will narate this for you. His family is part of the guardians that guard the gate of hell, that somehow connected to the Shambhalla.

There are three confirmed Hollow Earth; Shambhalla, Hyperborea and Agartha. Each places has different storyline behind it.

Agartha's setting is like the world stuck in Sherlock Holmes era. It's all so noir in there. Crime lords everywhere. And yes, KKS is also part of the lords. And yes, T-ara is under him as well.

Remember Gulliver's Travel? No, not that Jack Black movie. The old series and that really long novel. That's Hyperborea. Indeed there are three different style in hierachy setting; small people, giant people, people at the sky...

Shambhalla is somehow the closest to Earth. Not much different can be seen, accept both Shambhallan and Earthling mostly have dispute between each other. Different culture, blah blah blah.

You could say that Kim Ma Ri is actually the Shambhallan version of Park Jiyeon.

"Whoo, she's hot!" Geo seems excited, reading the porn magazine.

At least that could keep her from being a whining SOB for a while.

Now, let's go back to work. They don't mind KKS going to the Shambhalla. It's not like they have any idea what's that place really is. But for now let's keep the three T-ara safe from that pervert old man. It's harsh they had to face weird stuff before.

"There they are!" Sam points out.

Through the hacked footage camera, KKS and ninjas are boarding a huge cruiser ship. The three hypnotized T-ara are seen following him as well.

"Let's move!" Shraffe grabs the Playboy magazine from Geo's hand and throws it away, "We will ambush them from the front."

"Front?" Geo is confused.

Jiyin sighs, "Do you really asking for this? Do you really want me to explain every single joke?"

Geo looks at the footage for awhile. He finally understand the joke, "Owh, its's because they are boarding the ship from the back. We are going to ambush them at the opposite of the back."

"I hate him..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sam, you and Geo go save the girls. Let us three distract that old man," Shraffe speaks up as the five sneakily move nearing the ship.

Sam and Geo jump to the roof first. Using their evoler's flexibility, they silently move into the second floor, where they expect that the girls will be there.

"Soori, don't help us. We are enemies," Shraffe sends a voice message toward his insider as the three quickly throws something into the first floor.

BOOOM!

"Sir, we are under attack!" One of the ninjas reports to the KKS something obvious.

KKS smirks, "Of course, the girls are more important than the fate of the world."

He disappears into the ninja that reported him just now, possessing him.

"No matter what kind of body you possessed, you think I can't tell you apart?" Shraffe appears in front of him with his blade ready to cut a flesh.

Sam and Geo sneakily move on the second floor without making any noise. With ease, Sam snaps some of the ninjas' necks, killing them all. He has no problem in doing so btw.

"Okay, so where are those girls?" Geo asks.

"Behind you," Sam points out.

Qri, Boram and Eunjung are standing there, looking blank. Qri slowly moves her hand toward him, shooting little ice toward them. Boram throws few dust as Eunjung throws small red ball.

One ninja saw this and shocks, "Why aren't their powers working? I thought they had already reached level 2!"

Geo chuckles, "Always love the power of sealing."

This is it! Sam uses this opportunity and quickly knocks the three girls down. Summoning his katana, the blade appears directly through the ninja.

Geo starts to whine some more, "Are you serious? I don't even get to shine!"

"Seal the floor."

"Fine! Okay, fine! It's not like sealing is the only thing I'm good at!" he keeps on whining as he taps his palm onto the brown floor. The floor is now red in color.

"I'm not a freaking Uzumaki! I'm not even a Japanese! Just because I was born in a sealing-lovers family doesn't mean me too love to seal stuff. In fact I love to eat stuff!"

"Let's go! You carry Boram," Sam jumps out of the boat, "Everyone, retreat!"

And so the team move away from the port.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Park Jaebum  
Tri-Power Present Squad**

"Wait, that's it?" Jaebum wonders.

The ambush did not took too long to finish. It's not even taking fifteen minutes. They just appear out of nowhere, taking the girls, and move away from there.

Soori sighs, "Something's wrong. Is that the only mission they wanted to do?"

Jaebum nods, agreeing. Doesn't they even bother stopping them from going to the Shambhalla?

**A/N: Finish. Soyeon is pregnant, thanks to KKS. Jiyeon and Hwayoung getting summoning beasts. T-ara is now back altogether. KKS gone to Nepal.**

**As you can see, Reisos bought CCM, so KKS is not the CEO anymore. So everything is going to change from now on. The way I'm having Hwayoung out from T-ara will also be different.**

**Next: Day by Day Music Core live. Yes, that one performance that sealed the fate of Hwayoung. Jiyeon starts to act stranger. Shraffe meets the JAV Idol, Kim Mari. KKS found out why Shraffe wanted him to go to Shambhalla.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Park Soyeon  
T-ara of Core Content Media**

"Eunjung-unnie, you are okay..." Jiyeon hugs her beloved big sister with tears appearing, "I'm really scared of what happened to you just now..."

Eunjung gently taps her head, "It's okay, Jiyeon-ah. I'm safe now."

All of T-ara has finally reunite. Happy ending for all?

"Ah, Soyeon! What kind of food have you been eating?" Boram points toward her stomach.

Soyeon smiles faintly, "Say hi to Soori..."

"Soori?"

Qri gets the meaning first, "You are...pregnant?"

Could not contain her shocking feeling (as always), Boram grabs her shoulders, "Soyeon, is this Hyunsuk-ssi's child?"

Soyeon reluctantly nods. She's afraid that they would think of something bad about her.

But Boram cheerfully puts her ear onto the stomach, "Hello, there! How's inside, Soyeon Jr?"

"He's a boy," Soyeon mutters, "And his name is Park Soori."

It's shocking that all the girls are just happy to hear about her pregnancy.

Shraffe suddenly calls for her, "I need to talk to you for a while."

Soyeon just follows him, leaving the rest clueless.

Boram asks them first, "What is he wants from her?"

"He might want to talk about the baby? He'll be the dad after all," Hyomin responds spontaneously.

Eunjung startles, "Dad? Step-dad? What about Jiyeon?"

"No, you silly. Adopted father. He's just going to adopt the baby. I'm pretty sure Jiyeon will marry her eventually."

"Owh..." Eunjung seems disappointed.

Soyeon is with Shraffe and Hwayoung.

Shraffe speaks up, "Look, I will be deleting all of those abusive memories they have from their head. But I cannot delete those from you two."

Soyeon is shocked, "Why?"

Shraffe sighs, "Because you two are special. Hwayoung is an evoler like us. But I really don't know much about you. Still, the thing is you have to live with that memory for now until I find out why did you have such immunity. When someone is not a normal human, they are often immune from any petty trick like small scale memory deletion."

"Wait, I have to live with such memory?"

"Yes..."

No. This is bad. Does he means that she has to live with the memory of the abusive boss? Those nights, she will have to face that all? It's too bad she has to feel such thing directly from KKS himself before all of those thing happens, and now she has to remember the fact that a dead man made her pregnant?

Pregnant...baby...

Wait, if she lose all of those memories, what about Soori? Won't it be weird if she is pregnant with a baby she never remember how did he even existed?

Shraffe mutters, "I know what are you thinking right now. You said that you want me to extract the baby out first. So if I managed to delete your memory, then you won't even know if you ever pregnant or not."

Soyeon still has some more questions, 'Soori said that I will resume my pregnancies years later. But if I don't remember..."

"Then I will tell you everything later."

"No. I won't do it. Let me hold the memory," her eyes are burning with determination, "It's okay if the memory is so bad that one will commit suicide. I'll keep it. Those memories will be my memoir on my life. I will make those as part of life experiences. I'll keep working, until the day I left T-ara for Soori."

"Fine then," Shraffe mutters, "But I get to father the child."

"I have no intention on changing the future. If Soori called you his dad, then he will do the same in the future."

Soyeon walks away from there. Soori, she might not be able with him at all, but she will wait for that day to come, when she is fully prepared to leave everything.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Ryu Hwayoung  
T-ara of Core Content Media**

Hwayoung turns toward Shraffe, "What about me?"

"Be quiet about all this," he puts his index finger onto his lips, "Eunjung might have been a bit scared of squid and octopus after this. Jiyeon might have become a bit scared of dolphin feeding. Qri and Boram will not be able to jump into crowds. Hyomin will not want to be alone with her boss. But still you have no reason to bring all of those up."

"They aren't like you or Soyeon. They have weak hearts on things like this, especially Eunjung and Jiyeon. It's because they never grown up seeing stuff like this."

His words wonders Hwayoung. The two never actually speak a lot before. Shraffe most of the time spent time with Jiyeon. There are only few ocassions when Hwayoung gets to speak to him.

She steps forward a bit, "How's your life looks like before?"

Shraffe seems to be relaxed a bit, "Well, I did not grow up like everyone else. My parents always gone missing, beating up villains somewhere else. I used to see a lot of dead people around the place. Dead people is nothing for me. I've used to live like this."

"I'm not automatically becomes a hero. Just because my father rule an organization like this, doesn't mean I actually get to be like one. Just like any other parent, they tried their best on not turning me into one. Still, I did. I tell them that I became a hero of my own accord."

She then asks, "What is this Shambhalla really is?"

"Why don't you ask Sarah? When she is still living with her family as an obedient child, she had gone to her village in that world once in awhile."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Park Jiyeon  
T-ara of Core Content Media**

What has she discovered here? Shraffe and Hwayoung is having a good meeting? Without her?

The Day by Day clothing girl is seen beside her in the form of silhouette, "Well, what a good boyfriend he is? He didn't even spend time with you recently."

The Cry Cry clothing girl appears at her right side, "It's obvious he is busy. You know that he is having a war with KKS right now."

"But...he...Hwayoung..."

Day by Day smirks, "Cheating on you, of course. Remember wht he said in the first variety show of you two together? He also states that Hwayoung is also his favorite."

"Please don't make things worse," Cry Cry mutters, "You should understand that the two who never spend time together could never be together just like that."

"Shraffe..." she looks down, "Is it true that you..."

"Okay, what are you doing here?" Shraffe is seen standing in front of her.

Jiyeon quickly grabs his arm, "Would you spend time with me for awhile?"

"Sure. Why not?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Starry sky. Two people with a skin contact. Balcony. Silent night. What could possibly go wrong.

At least that's what inside Jiyeon's mind right now. Who knows what is playing in Shraffe's mind right now. He is that complicated.

Ah well, resting on his shoulder at least brought some happiness.

"Shraffe, what are you doing with Hwayoung just now?"

Shraffe chuckles, turns toward her, "Nothing. She just wanted to know what Shambhalla really is. I told her that only Sarah actually knows what kind of place is that."

"That's it?"

"What, you want us to talk some more?"

Jiyeon seems happy about this. She wraps her arms around his right arm tightly as a respond.

But there is something that still bugs her mind, "Are you going straight to the Shambhalla?"

"Not really. We need a guide, a Shambhallan who has been around the place before. Sarah might have been to that dimensio before, what her experience is not as much as that guide's."

Jiyeon turns toward him, "Can I know who she is?"

Shraffe sighs as he pulls out something from his back. He puts the same Playboy magazine he gave Geo before on her lap.

She takes a look at the cover, and a bit shocked by the face of the model, "Is that...me?"

"Nope. That would be the girl that stripped in front of an old man before. Remember that strip video scandal?"

"Well...yeah...I do."

"Her name is Kim Ma Ri. She is from Shambhalla. And now she is working as JAV Idol in Japan."

Jiyeon spouts, "Why did she stripped? Does she has any shame?"

"Well, as she moved to this world with her family before, her dad is abusive toward her. That old man that said watched her video, that's her dad."

"That's...bad..."

"That's life. Some people can't control their desire at all. At least we saved her from such fate. That's how I got to know her."

Jiyeon sighs. Talking about women he knows just doesn't feel as right as always.

"Be careful," she whispers toward his ears.

But he whispers back, "Right back at you. You need it the most."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Dark Jiyeon  
Dark T-ara of Reisos Entertainment**

This is stupid. The most dangerous K-pop girl group in the world, the one that capable of killing everyone in the radius of thousand kilometers, had to escort a bunch of girly people who had lost their memories?

Dark Jiyeon sighs. Just why didn't Shraffe enlisted her in the 'Shambhalla Journey' group? She is not a bodyguard, for god's sake!

And where is he?

It seems all T-ara except the younger ones has already stretching at the front yard. And they are also hungry.

Dark Eunjung has already seen eating something.

Drooling, Eunjung slowly moves toward her dark side, "What are you eating right now?"

"Octopus. Want some?"

Eunjung seems frightened and walks away from there, "I'm cool."

She seems to be confused on what's up with her body.

Dark Jiyeon hits Dark Eunjung's shoulder, "Seriously? They just lose their memory."

But where is Shraffe? He never been so late like right now.

Soyeon walks toward their dark side, "Where are we going?"

Dark Jiyeon steps forward, "Unnie, we are sending you to your new dorm. The new place will be safe from KKS. We had already sent your other stuff yesterday night."

"Thank you very much," she seems awkwardly bows at them.

Shraffe is finally seen pushing Jiyeon out from the house. Jiyeon is still half-sleeping, "I don't want to go away! Can't I help you with your work?"

"Not you," he mutters, "You have the Day by Day promotion coming up. And we still need to guard you from some escaped CCM people that had allied with KKS. So I do hope a lot of cooperation from you."

"But I..."

CHU!

"Jiyeon-ah!" Eunjung shouts as the T-ara gasp. Dark T-ara just remain silent.

Shraffe broke his kiss with Jiyeon as he mutters, "Can you shut up now?"

Jiyeon cutely smiles, "Okay..."

Eunjung quickly pulls her away, showing a sign of jealousy toward Shraffe.

Dark Jiyeon moves toward Shraffe, "What now?"

"I'm going to Japan. You better take care of her if you don't want to miss any climax scene."

Wait, what climax scene? What is he talking about?

Great. Just great. He leaves a lot more questions inside her head, while she had to take care of these girly side of Dark T-ara.

And so the group move away from there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Kang Amy  
Tri-Power Present Squad**

Waking up. Yawning. Looking outside of the window.

Hey, why is the window so cold? Hey, is that snowy plain?

They're at Nepal already? How fast did they go?

Amy quickly wears a proper clothing and walks out of her room.

Areum is already out there, "You saw that, right?"

She nods as the two run to the balcony.

They indeed arrived at Nepal.

"How come only my face could feel the cold?" Amy wonders as Areum mutters, "Must be because of our ninja clothing."

This is her first time arriving to such place. Never she thought this place is this cold.

Jaebum appears, "Hey, sajangnim called for us all."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The ninjas are seen walking toward a huge temple.

A monk appears toward their front, "What are you guys doing here? Are you trying to open the gate of hell again?"

Amy, the girl who lacks of skill to think straight, wonder what is inside her right now.

"Wow, that monk doesn't wear much and he can still walking around the place without flinching for being so cold. Is their meditation actually works?"

KKS pushes hm away, "There's nothing to do with you. Get out."

Some other monks trying to help, but it seems one monk stops them all.

And now her mind is actually working.

"Are they actually letting us get into the gate? Without any fight? That easy?"

KKS pushes a small gate at the giant gate as they enter the place by groups.

They have no idea what's in there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Shraffe Naqiuddin  
Affliate Zero Bunsen Squad**

In hours, they are already at Japan at night. They are now inside a lorry labeled 'Apollo! Now with Blood-Flavoured Cake!', which as always giving Geo something to whine.

"Why are we keep entering this kind of disguise? Really, blood-flavoured cake? What is this, Japan?"

"We are in Japan," Jiyin mutters, "And there is blood-flavoured cake made by them right now. It's one of their new delicacy."

Geo stomps his head onto the table, "I hate this team."

Shraffe readies with a suit of his own as he mutters, "Make sure no one recorded the time me and her have a talk. She's good in knowing such thing."

Sarah waves at him, "Bye then. Happy xxxxing!"

Shraffe gives her a glare as he walks out of the truck and goes into a hotel right beside it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_DING!_

And he finally reaches the tenth floor of the hotel.

Shraffe goes through the corridor and reaches a door labeled '10-10'. He then knocks on the door.

"Who?" a female voice is heard as he responds, "It's me."

The door is opened as a girl with the face of Jiyeon wearing a pink bath robe is seen in front of the door. A smile is carved on her face as she quickly hugs him tightly, "Oppa!"

"Mari-ah!"

Yes, that's the JAV actress that was mentioned by Shraffe before. This is Kim Mari, a Shambhallan.

"Come in!" Mari cheerfully brings him into the room as he closes it.

She also pulls him to a chair, "Please, sit down!"

Shraffe chuckles. It has been a long time. Before she used to be a depressed child with a heavy past. Her biological father is abusive toward her, and so is her step-father. Even when she is brought out to the Earth, her adopted father isn't a father at all. Shraffe knew her before because he is the one who saved her from that life.

"Mari, you know why I'm here, right?" Shraffe turns toward her, who is sitting in front of him.

She nods cheerfully, "I know. And I have been prepared for this day to come. I know one day I will have to go back to that world."

"Good..."

"But I have one condition," she interferes.

He startles, "What is it?"

Silenced. The two's eyes met. Shraffe learns her intention, "That's crazy..."

"Oppa! You know why I worked in this kind of industry, right? Ever since you showed to me how great sex is when it's done right, I started to have my hope back in relationship. In fact I started to feel addicted by the feeling I get when we did those. I've been with different kind of people, but none of them can give me satisfaction."

Shraffe smacks his head, "Why? Why can't you be like those people who won't feel such thing from me? How many girls in this world that fall for me once they met me?"

"It's not my fault, oppa! You are just that good on bed, that's all! Please! Just one time! Please! Please!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Sarah Syarifah  
Affliate Zero Bunsen Squad**

Yawning.

It's already morning. They are still in that lorry.

Sarah looks around the place. Shraffe is still not here.

She grins. Surely he is having a pleasant night with her, the top porn star in Japan.

Owh, what? You think Sarah is so crazy that he didn't mind her own fiance sleeping around with some other women?

The whole reason is because Sarah herself knows the suffering that Shraffe had. Even to this time, he is battling with his dark side, a womanizer vampire. As the heir of a vampire king's throne, Shraffe's vampire side always act by his own.

People should know that Shraffe is afraid of ladies because of what happened since he was small. T-ara's sexual abuse is nothing compare to his.

But he scared of ladies too much that induces trauma to his life, he will lose control to himself and subsequently letting the vampire side to take over his body. The vampire side has no regards to any ettique and would just make love to any girls he could get, even if the girl is his sister, Rina.

To not making him trauma, it would be easy if he did not get a lot of attention from girls. But his leaking pheromone, a mysterious phenomena inside his body, doesn't help either. Unmarried girls will most likely fall for him. Sarah is one of those women that did not attracted to him much.

So, in order to balance his fear, she let him sleep with those girls.

Of course, somehow this has turned into something fun to watch.

She yawns again. By this time, KKS will be seeing the reason why Earthling scared of Shambhalla so much.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Kim Mari  
Affliate Shambhalla Allies**

Mari yawns on her bed. She turns to her side to see Shraffe is sleeping there.

How grateful she is to meet such person. He is the only man she ever felt thankful to.

Mari's life used to be nothing but a tool of satisfaction. Even when her course of life switches twice, she had already giving up everything. But then he come.

Like a knight in shining armor, her life finally found a fuel to start over.

Nobody ever understand her pain, but he did. And he saved her.

With the night has long passed, what's left is for her to do her part of the deal.

"Oppa, please count me in."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Park Jiyeon  
T-ara of Core Content Media**

After what had happened before, all they have to do is to go back to work like there's nothing wrong? xxxx!

What is Shraffe thinking? Did he possibly thought that by changing to a new dorm, everything will be changed? These kind of experiences took years to recover. Hers? Possibly never.

But why everyone seems normal, as if no such thing ever happened before?

Although, Eunjung-unnie do scred of squid now.

"You," Dark Jiyeon suddenly calls for her, "You can still remember everything, right?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Park Jiyeon of 2302 a.k.a. Day by Day  
Ex-Kim Special Forces/Jiyeon's Living Conscience**

Ah, how happy she is for being chosen by the last descendent of Park Jiyeon from Joseon era. Never she thought the girl is so stupid.

Did anybody ever teach her that darkness isn't something you can take for granted? The only reason why her beloved did not succumbed into the darkness is all because he isn't that pure at all.

Cry Cry could only smirks, "You seem so happy."

"Why not? I finally get my revenge on Saito's descendent and he won't see this one coming. He will be so sad after this."

"You seem to have forgot that the whole reason why you were dead in the first place. Love is wonderful thing, isn't it?"

"Shut up! I was wavered for once and that cost us our lose. If I'm not, sajangnim would have been won, with me as his queen."

"Funny, he is about to kill all of you before..."

"SHUT UP, OKAY?" Day by Day storms away from there.

"Uh oh, someone is a bit angry."

Still, she is happy because her plan is going smoothly as she wanted to.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Park Jiyeon  
T-ara of Core Content Media**

The two Jiyeons are still meeting with each other.

"You remembered everything with Hyunsuk, right?" Dark Jiyeon stares at her sharply.

This is the second time she felt this scared looking at her dark self's sharp glance, but still she tries to remain calm, "I'm supposed to forget about those? How do you think I should do that?"

Dark Jiyeon sighs, "Don't tell me, you have evolved?"

"Evolved?"

What on earth is she talking about? Evolved to what?

Somehow, jealousy rose inside her heart. It seems even her dark self knows what Shraffe knows and what she didn't.

Dark Jiyeon sighs, "I hope you didn't do anything stupid from now on. Listen to my advice, live you life as usual or those people you care will be dead."

"Is that a threat? Are you threatening me?"

"No. What I'm saying is that I want you to not involve yourself with this kind of thing anymore. You should at least listen to Shraffe."

What is she talking about?

Jiyeon persuades, "What are you talking about? Would you please tell me something?"

"No. Shraffe has given me a word to not letting you involved with his heroism anymore. You should know your place, just like his. You are an idol, a female singer loved by all. Shraffe, on the other hand, is an immortal whose only wish is to die from all of the pain he had to face."

Jiyeon is still confused. She did not get anything of what the girl in front of her told her.

Dark Jiyeon walks away from there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Shraffe Naqiuddin  
Affliate Zero Bunsen Squad**

"What now?" Sarah asks him.

They are still inside that truck, but it seems the truck is now inside a parking lot.

Shraffe is looking at his laptop. FYI, that laptop is one of his important properties. It's a gift given to him by a friend of his. Ever since that day, he never changed the laptop, not even buying an tablet for his travelling convenience.

He then mutters, "A group of guards will be assigned to protect T-ara at all cost. I believe there are still someone from CCM that will attack them all, reducing the elements they had to collect in Shambhalla. Rina will also be in charge of their safety in behalf of Affliate Zero. Once everything done, we will be gone to Shambhalla. Also, we will have to set some markers in there in case we had to quickly teleport back to Earth."

"Just T-ara, right?" Geo mutters, "I mean, those girls are the only group we have to protect, right?"

"No. There's also some other groups. But mostly T-ara."

"That's why those guards were assigned only for T-ara?" Jiyin asks him, "It's so that all other Affliate Zero can take care of other groups as well?"

"Shraffe, what did you saw?" Sarah suddenly speaks up, "The future, what is it?"

"World War 4."

Shraffe sighs. In just a few hours, their works will be completed. But he has a feeling that his worries toward those girls won't be decreased just like that. This is KKS we are talking about. Who knows what kind of threat he still has for those girls?

Or...is it because of something else he worries about?

Maybe? But there's just so many possibilities of those worries.

Number one. T-ara is now like one of his best friends. Among those days they spent together, it seems he no longer sees the girls as a group of people he idolizes. It's more than just acquitances. You don't know how many stuff that they did together off screen.

Number two. Both Jiyeon and Hwayoung seems to give out this feeling of worrisome into him. Those two girls are a bit different, way different than the time before all of this happened.

This kind of worries is unexplainable.

His sight turns toward Mari. Well, to the least he won't be worrying on ways to get back home. This girl will be a good guide for the group.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Lee Ryu Sang  
Archangel Security Forces Type 1R**

Hey, what do we have here? A bunch of people just introduced into this story with already a lot of characters?

Just like Bunsen squad, they are also five people, but the difference is that they only have one female.

Ryusang checks on a PM sent to him in the Affliate Forum.

What? Can't a secret organization that fights evils around the world has a forum to keep in touch with each other? Only people with true identification within the organization can access this website. There's no way for normal people to register into this forum since the accounts were made directly when you joined the group.

"Hey, what's this?" he speaks up, "A new mission? Straight from Mr Shraffe himself?"

Mr Shraffe? Is he that high-class that Lee Ryusang, someone who is few years older than him called him with the word Mr?

Yes.

Shraffe's dad is the current leader of Affliate. As mentioned before, Affliate is an organization that fights evils around the world, no matter if it's a normal kidnapping case to the level of supernatural events. And soon Shraffe will be the next leader, so he has his own team to take care of for this moment.

His team, Affliate Zero, is a sub-unit of Affliate assembled by Shraffe himself. And Archangel is a group within Affliate Zero.

Archangel Security Forces, as the name speaks up, is a security forces. They worked under Reisos Entertainment as bodyguards for celebrities under the company. They aren't just five people, but a lot more. This people are just working under one group.

They also work with Affliate, so please don't consider them as normal people. They aren't.

Now, let's get to know all of the five.

Lee Ryusang, the leader with brains. Nationality; North Korean. Grew up in a military family. During teens, get caught with the Hallyu wave and moved to South Korea. You can see his true reason for moving. Have been misunderstood as a spy for most people when he told them his real nationality.

Wang Wai Choi, sniper. Nationality; Chinese. His family lives deep in the forest. Still he could go to the school and grown like a normal human would. He is good in being stealth (stationary) and see any place real far. Most people who never seen Korean before would mistake him as one.

Henry Uppertown, demolition expert. Nationality; Russian. Never speaks like one and no one knows why. His family is archeologists and often uses bombs first to blow up the excavation site. He is also good in searching for stuff.

Karim Soeberang, assassin. Nationality; Malaysian. He is from Sabah, to be exact. His ancestors include Altair ibn la-Ahad, Ezio Auditore de Firenze and Desmond Miles. Yes, he has the blood of an assassin, and currently part of the Order of the Assassin. He loves to sneak around and killing people, but fails to stay at one place without alerting the enemy of his presence.

Aliana Wiseman, monk in term of Final Fantasy. Truth to be told, she is a brawler. Nationality; Unknown. She rarely uses fists when fighting and often armed with weapons, but when she do her fists are enought to break an entire barrack with a single punch. At least she is less manly among friends.

"Mr Shraffe?" Henry speaks up while cleaning his collections of explosives, "I wonder what's the mission?"

Ryusang's eyes read it carefully. In his mind, he has a bit disbelief on what he just read. Are these messages for real?

"He said he wants us to guard T-ara. That's what the title is."

"Care to fully read the message?" Aliana mutters.

"Okay, let me read it out loud."

"Mission: Guard T-ara"  
"It should have come into your fandom's attention that Core Content Media has been brought by us, Reisos Entertainment. But it's still isn't official yet, so consider this as a spoiler for Type 1R. You should have known about their involvement in most of our missions, so their lives can never be compared to any other celebrities you have guarded before. In fact, some of them can be as dangerous as each and everyone of us. For now, us Bunsen Squad will be going to Shambhalla to stop Kim Kwang Soo forever while the rest of Affliate Zero will be taking care of the company for a while. Archanger Type 1R will be assigned to guard T-ara until Bunsen Squad finished with our mission. Please note that your duty might be changed depending on the situation. If it's left with the choice of killing one of them to save lives when there are no other choices, then do it."

"Holy..." Choi mutters, "We are taking care of T-ara? As part of Affliate Zero?"

Karim suddenly gives a big hand, "Yeah! That should be big!"

"T-ara? Kill them?" Ryusang mutters.

From the content of the message, it seems that the work can be a bit difficult. Is T-ara is that dangerous? He do know about the words about Kim Kwang Soo, but he never know what kind of threat that old man he possessed. And what's with the word 'killing them'? Mr Shraffe would never emphasizes the word kill in any escort mission. Will one of the girls defect on them?

Well, at least for the first time they get to escort a group that has been famous not by Reisos. It's rare to get such opportunity. For the first time in years, his fate with Soyeon will be interwined once again...

Hey, what's with the cheesy line?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Kim Mari  
Affliate Shambhalla Allies**

Looking at the map of Shambhalla. It's better for her to do that in order to refresh all of the memory of that hell.

Yes, for her that place is a hell. It's full of uneducated people having the worse lifestyle ever. Still, for Shambhallan, Earthling's cultures were the worse. She truly understands why Sarah mentioned so many time how horrible it is to live in such place.

Okay, now that she's done with refreshing images, what is she going to do now? Shraffe is busy managing Reisos Entertainment and Core Content Media for now, so they wouldn't move until he said so. Sam, Jiyin and Geo is watching a horror movie. From the look of it, it looks like the live action version of Concert of the Dead. They are really into the story, mostly to the Death Red Grenadier side. Owh, she remembered the time she acted as Park Jiyeon is that movie. Yes, she acted in that movie. Jiyeon is the only one among T-ara who couldn't join in the movie because a) she has something else to be done or because she is a xxxx.

Sarah? She reads. Her past time is to read. And the book right now is called The Story of the Damned. It's a novel made by Shraffe himself about how criminals become criminals. Truth to be said, it's a book far stronger rating than 50 Shades of Grey.

Hm..It has been a long time since she moved away from Shambhalla. Even if she gets some news from there and been in there few times just to memorize every single places on there, she never know what kind of culture they are having right now. It should be different, right?

"Unnie," Mari speaks toward the girl who is a year older than her, "Can I asked you something?"

"What is it?" Sarah calmly turns toward her after putting a fold on the page she is reading right now. She isn't good enough to keep the book in a good shape it seems.

"I have been wondering, what kind of culture Shambhallan have right now?"

"You didn't know?"

Mari shakes her head.

"What about those intels you got from your other friends?"

"All of those just talked about politics and wars. What I meant is their entertainment life."

Sarah chuckles, "If you insist."

"Well, they also have their own Hallyu Wave, spreaded from a country called Londoran. Their L-pop are just the exact similarities with our K-pop. And they have their own groups with different names. Girls Generation, Ladies Era. T-ara, K-rown. KARA, LAGU. Big Bang, Huge Boom. Super Junior, Hyper N00b. Everything is named similar. We even have the movies and dramas that look exact the same, with touch on different kind of culture. You know how they don't have cencorship, right? Think about Dream High with, I repeat, with some additions of what Korean would never do."

Mari gasps, "You mean, they have the scene where Yoon Baekhee got molested? Poor Eunjung-Shambhalla."

"Correction, poor Yang Eunhee. And yes, the actress' name is Eunjung with the surname of Yoon."

"Wait, isn't all Shambhallan have different names with Earthling?"

Sarah sighs, "Unfortunately, not all names have complete changes in there. There might have been slight change in surname and all. For example, yes, Earth's Jiyeon is Shambhalla's Mari. But there is also Ryu Hwayoung and Ken Hwayoung. Shraffe and me also have Shambhallan with the same name."

"You too?"

"Hey, it's my grandma from my mother who is exactly half-Shambhallan. I couldn't escape from having a Shambhallan twin."

Mari nods. She can see how things work. Wait...

"What about Japanese Shambhalla, Karamo?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"If Londoran has no cencorship, then Karamo..."

"Has no mosaic on the pubic part, unlike Japan's mosaic rule for porn industry. Also, Karamo completely has no boundaries on its fetish. There's gore, lolicon and a lot eyes hurting stuff."

Wah, so this is what Shambhalla differs itself from Earth. Now that she learned about this kind of stuff, it's better if she could infuse those information with her terrain information. Her brain is good in memorizing stuff, that's why she was selected as the Shambhallan terrain observer before. She is also the one who made those maps.

Maybe she could relate the newest cultures and the terrain...

Shraffe suddenly speaks up, "All done. Let's move to Shambhalla from Indian underground cave. We are going to use the different entrance."

Owh, well. Maybe next time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Lee Areum  
Tri-Power Present Squad**

It has been hours since they had gone into this huge tunnel. Never she could have figure out that the entrance to both worlds wouldn't have direct entries. Stupid rumors.

Well, at least she has some part of her fault in this one. When she signed up as a spy, she should have seen this one coming.

The truth is, Areum is a spy for Affliate Zero. She is also CCM's trainees, but she purposely become one to spy on CCM before. Rina-sunbaenim told her to join KKS' Tri-Power and keep spying on him.

This is outrageous! How can that old man has a lot of energy to keep moving for twelve hours straight?

This...is...so...tiring!

Wait, is that...a light? They finally saw a light? Yay, exit!

Such an exit! With fresh air and stuff! It seems even Shambhalla has oxygen!

Out from the exit, all they saw is a forest. Still, it's good to see such world do have its own familiarity with its direct counterpart.

KKS speaks up, "It's better if we don't rest nearby the entrance. We should move, quick!"

Again? What is wrong with this man? How can he has such energy with his old age and old body?

And so Areum just follows the team down to the forest. Hey, are they not just in the middle of a forest, but also a hill? This is...well...this can be said as...hey...what's that word again?

Unfortunately, her body is full of sweat that her mind is full of xxxx to even say the correct word.

To the least, they actually reach the end of the forest in just an ho-hey! This is a place for camping?

"Whoa there!"

The ninjas turn to their right side. A lot of people is seen standing there, as if waiting for them.

The leader that wears bright red leather jacket with blue jeans speaks up, "Stepping upon the land of Karamo, don't you think you Earthling need a passport for this trip of yours?"

Areum gasps inside her mind upon looking at him.

Sh-Shraffe-sunbaenim?


	4. Chapter 4

War of KKS 4

**Park Jaebum  
Tri-Power Present Squad**

Things is definitely isn't looking good right now. After getting exhausted by those meaningless trips, they now ended up meeting a group of unknown people who seems to be looking so vicious.

The leader speaks up toward them all, "You, outsiders, stepping into this place…you think you could do what you want? Show me your passport!"

KKS smirks, "Wherever I gone to, it seems my fate has been tied up to this brat…"

"What are you, a crazy Earthling?" the leader mutters, "I really don't understand what are you talking about."

A girl jumps to the side of that man, "Ya, how dare you speak like that toward our great leader, Shraffe Narusin?"

"Stand back, Ken Hyeyoung," he pushes her a step backward and keeps on speaking, "All I want is your passport, and we let you get out of here."

"I don't know this secret gate should have some kind of permission?" Jaebum wonders, "If it's so secretive, then that just mean passport aren't needed. Not everyone knows about this place."

"True, but there are a lot of people knows the gates to this world," a man speaks up.

Wait, gates? There is more than just one gate to Shambhalla? Owh, that isn't good. That just meant that Shraffe might have used some other gates at this point. He might have seen this one coming before, that's why he didn't even bother to stop them at all. He knows they can be stopped at any time.

Narusin walks forward toward them, "Sorry, man. But according to the agreement between Shambhallan and Earthling made years ago, none can enter each other's world without passport or visa. That's the rule kept even at your own world's government."

Silenced.

KKS smirks, "No way we would follow your words. We will breakthrough your petty team just like that."

What? No! Is this old man has some kind of mental illness? All of the ninjas have reached their limit. Any more hardwork might cost them to sleep in that jungle! And this man's counterpart is their dangerous enemy. What if he is as strong as the Earthling one?

Narusin steps forward along with his team, "Fine. I would like to see how you are going to do that."

The Shambhallan group charges forward as soon as the leader sheathes a katana while shouts, "Capture them all! Don't let even one of them escape!"

"Shit, they are attacking!" Jaebum takes out his katana as all the ninja except KKS and his two men setps away from the opposing group. They really don't want to fight right now!

Goddamn it, KKS! Why don't you just move away already? Must you bring the whole fucking team to fight them all! They are already at their limit! Is this old man a robot or what?

Rather than just fighting, all ninjas could only defend themselves while running away from there.

Jaebum is pressurized by those people as he eventually thrown away and landing nearby Amy. At least he didn't need to use too many energy in this one.

"Jaebum, don't you think those people look the same as people we know in Earth? I mean, that girl is T-ara's Hwayoung, right?"

Jaebum can still chuckle in this one.

It's true that there is one girl that looks like Hwayoung. If he isn't mistaken, her name is Ken Hyeyoung, right? She does looks a bit like Hwayoung.

Yui's voice is heard shouting at the two, "Hey, if you want to have a fun chat, why don't you two do it when we are safe!"

She's true! There's no time to have fun! There's only a time to-whoops, a sword! That was close! Where are we? Owh, yeah! There's only a time to run aw-Take this bullet, motherfucker!

Fuck!

Jaebum and his friends are finally out of the jungle but they are thrown into a sea instead. Hey, since when there's a sea here? Are we being pushed a bit too far?

"Cowabunga!" Soori is heard happy about this. He is indeed a bit different.

All of them are now washed up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Time skip)

**Ryu Hwayoung  
T-ara of Core Content Media**

Hey, you would never believe what had happened in the past weeks. Nothing! Yeah!

Okay, she admits it's a bit boring when there's no blood here. Yeah, she's different. When everyone in the group just wanted to stay away from the whole war thing, she feels a bit empty when there's no news about it. Guess that's what their fans felt when there's nothing to be reported in the news about them.

At least there's something actually happened before.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Few days ago)

T-ara is seen practicing. And they are dancing on the Lovey Dovey song. Even if their new song is Day by Day to this point, but its better not to get rusty on any other songs.

So, yeah. Practice over and they decided to rest for a while.

Hwayoung just thinking of checking her phone. Wait, Shraffe called her few minutes ago? Should she call him back?

"Why did Shraffe called you?" Jiyeon is seen standing in front of her, "He never called me for weeks. I thought he is busy but it seems he still has time for you."

There's only three people from T-ara that Shraffe would contact. Jiyeon because he loves her. Soyeon if he wanted to include the whole T-ara in a discussion from far away. And her everytime there's something big happened to the group. He only calls Hwayoung when the time Dark T-ara appeared. He knows that only Hwayoung among T-ara that would have her emotion least effected.

Hwayoung stands up, trying to comfort the same-aged friend, "Jiyeon…he just…"

"He just having an affair with you, am I right? He wants to play around with you, right!"

Jiyeon's loud voice disturbs the peace. The unnies quickly turn their attention toward their maknaes.

Jiyeon keeps on shouting, "Why is he always acting like that? He has a girlfriend and yet he meet with some other girls while claiming that he scared of them all! Tell me, why?"

Hwayoung's mind snapped. This girl is delusional.

"Ya, girlfriend? You think for a rape victim like him, having a girlfriend is not a big deal? Jiyeon, he has a fiancée! Could you please snap your mind out of it? Jiyeon, he rejected your love, remember?"

"But he hates his fiancée!"

"He's not! Did you ever see him and Sarah fought each other before? She is the closest in his heart more than everyone else."

"Then what about you! Who are you in his heart?" Jiyeon grabs Hwayoung's shirt, holding them tight, "A mistress? A fucking buddy?"

"Jiyeon, what is wrong with you?"

"YOU TOOK SHRAFFE AWAY FROM ME, YOU PIECE OF WHORE!"

PANG!

God, this is crazy!

The unnies quickly run toward the two, breaking them apart from each other. The baby dinosaur just had her hand onto the crazy girl's left cheek.

Hwayoung isn't taking it very well, "YA, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU BEAR-FUCKER!"

Maybe she shouldn't have used that nickname on her.

"AT LEAST I'M NOT THE ONE WHO FEELS NO GUILT WHEN EVERYONE IN MY GROUP GOT RAPED EXCEPT ME!"

"YOU THINK I NEVER GOT RAPED BEFORE? YOU THINK THAT YOUR SEX SCENES WITH A BEAR AND A DOLPHIN IS A BIG DEAL?"

Wait, Hwayoung got raped? When is that happened?

Eunjung and Hyomin pull the baby away from Hwayoung as she keeps on shouting, "I AM SHRAFFE'S NUMBER ONE! I AM THE ONLY ONE WHO SHOULD BE CONTACTED BY ME!"

"YOU ARE NOT THE ONLY NUMBER ONE IN T-ARA FOR HIM!" Hwayoung is still snapped, "I AM ALSO HIS NUMBER ONE! WE ARE TIED!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Of course, they warmed up pretty well after that, but Jiyeon is no longer speaking to her after that.

The only reason for Shraffe to not calling her is all because of the abuse she got, which pretty much the worse among the abuse. He did not want to rot her mind even more. She should have kept the phone call a secret.

Right now they are going to perform in Budokan. Those practices are for this! Just hope that dinosaur did not snapped for no reason again. She has been like that for weeks. It's weird how she keeps on googling the pictures of bears and dolphins, as if she feels-Whoa hold on. It's better if we didn't talk about that right now.

She got raped? You might want to ask Shraffe about that. It happens way before the Dark T-ara thing. He is the one who saved her at that time…or he even joining in raping her as well. I don't know. She didn't have a good memory about any of those. It's all blurry and stuff.

Ryusang and the Archangel are standing in front of the dressing room, "Have fun out there."

"Hey, how can they still having fun with what have happened?" Choi whispers at his boss.

Ryusang responds, "I'm just referencing to Hyomin's words about idols should have fun on the stage."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Lee Ryusang  
Archangel Reisos Security**

That's a really tiring concert. With all of those complicated dance moves, their energies have been drained into zero.

Soyeon is seen speaking to Ryusang, "Don't you like really bored with your work? I mean, you are part of Shraffe's team, right? You guys are supposed to fight alongside him, right?"

"There are so many thing that are dangerous in Shambhalla. I'm sure KKS won't get his job done perfectly there. He should got some problem. Besides, how can we get bored with our security job? We get to protect beautiful female celebrities like you, Soyeon-ssi."

Soyeon feels a bit blushes hearing this, "What are you talking about?" and walks away from there.

Ryusang moves toward his team, feeling really haapy.

Karim just smiles looking at his captain, "Hey, it seems our captain has been transported to cloud nine."

Ryusang just being silence in this one. Soyeon is his favorite of T-ara. Of course he would act like that when he get to speak to someone favoured like her.

But then Aliana joins the team, "Hey, where's Hwayoung?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Dark Hwayoung  
Dark T-ara of Reisos Entertainment**

That's weird. Where is her light side? Just now she saw her entering this dark corridor. Where's the switch?

"ARGGH!"

Who's that? Is that...Hwayoung?

Dark Hwayoung runs faster into the darkness. Something bad must have happened to her.

At the end of the corridor, Hwayoung is seen on the floor, pulling her legs away from something.

Dark Hwayoung quickly runs toward her good side, helping her out, "Are you okay?"

"My feet..."

Her right feet is bleeding on the toe part. From the sound of her breath, you can tell that Hwayoung is struggling.

Dark Hwayoung turns toward her front and saw something really creepy. A black smoke in the form of a lion is looking straight at them with its red eyes. At its fangs, you can see blood dripping.

The dark side girl froze at the floor. The two girls seem like as if they are feeling traumatize from something.

The lion slowly steps forward with the roar hearing from it.

The two Hwayoung close their eyes, fearing of what will come next.

_BANG!_

Ryusang and his team appears in the nick of time, shooting it down with their guns.

The lion roars as it runs away from there.

"Are you two okay?" Aliana asks the two.

None of them ever tried to answer the question.

Hwayoung suddenly starts wailing, "ARGH! NO! LET ME GO! LET ME OUT!"

"We need Shraffe!" Dark Hwayoung shouts at the guards, "Quick, call him over here!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Shraffe Naqiuddin  
Affliate Zero Bunsen Squad**

The door at the new dorm is opened as Shraffe enters the place, "I came here as soon as I got the message. Is everything alright?"

"Hwayoung is at her bed," her twin sister, Hyoyoung responds. It seems she came to that place as soon as she heard the news as well.

Jiyeon appears at the door to Hwayoung's room and saw him, "Shraffe..."

But Shraffe is too busy worrying about Hwayoung that he just walk pasts her. Of course this would hurt the dinosaur's feeling even more.

Hwayoung is silenced on her bed. Dark Hwayoung is currently sitting beside her.

Choi mutters, "Her feet is broken at the toe. I'm sorry for our failure of taking care of her."

Ryusang speaks up, "When we found the two, there is a huge lion made up of smoke."

"Wait, a lion out of smoke?" Shraffe turns toward the captain as he nods, "Did you know what is that?"

Shraffe turns his head back toward Hwayoung. It couldn't be that the thing is chasing after her? After all this year...why now?

He puts his hand onto the injured spot as she flinches a bit.

He then sighs, "My healing magic can't go through her leg. She has been damaged by an ethereal flame."

"Ethereal flame?" Soyeon asks him.

Ryusang explains, "There are four types of flames in this world. The first is the normal burning orange fire. The second is the normal heating blue flame. The third is the black fire produced by dark magic, like Dark Eunjung's ability. The last one is the ethereal flame, made up by a more powerful dark magic. Up until now, the source of the flame is unknown."

"The ethereal flame causes a lot of damage and there is no way for the flame to be extinguished. Only few people are known to be the caster."

"Then, what about her leg?"

"That's why we need Shraffe," Dark Hwayoung speaks up, "He is among of the ethereal flame caster."

Shraffe sighs. One way to treat the wound caused by the flame is to use the same flame onto the spot. But she might feels hurt a bit and the wound will be healed up at the slower rate.

He raises his left hand as purple flames appear at each of his fingers. He then struck his fingers onto the injured are. Hwayoung starts to shriek out loud.

Both Dark Hwayoung and Hyoyoung hold her tightly as she starts to try to push people around her. Shraffe keeps on dig his fingers into her wound. You can see blood starts pouring out from her leg.

Hyoyoung is horrified with what she saw and tries to speak up, but Dark Hwayoung interferes, "Don't. Thats the only way to treat the wound."

Shraffe suddenly shouts, "Bandages!"

Karim gives him a roll of bandage as he pulls his hand out from her and quickly rolls the bandage around her leg. He then gives a huge sigh of relieve.

"Is she going to be okay?" Hyoyoung asks him as he nods, "Don't you worry. Still, don't force her to join in any schedule this time."

Jiyeon appears at the room, "Shraffe, what was that thing that attacked her?"

"Kage no Shishi. A lion made up of the combination of burned smokes, ethereal flame and human sacrifices."

Shraffe suddenly stands up, "I'm sorry, Hwayoung. I don't think I can keep this secret anymore."

Dark Hwayoung nods in agreement, "It's okay. We're understand."

"What secret?" Boram wonders.

Shraffe takes a deep breath into his lungs. Maybe it's time to tell them why Hwayoung is so special after all.

He then pushes Boram as he mutters, "First, we need to remove any unnecessary guest here."

He, Soyeon and the guards remove Boram, Qri, Eunjung and Hyomin into a room.

"What are you guys doing? Couldn't you just tell us what it is?" Eunjung whines.

Shraffe mutters, "I'm sorry, but none of you four should have any ears on this one. Only Jiyeon, Soyeon and the guards should be allowed to hear it."

And now the work is finished, it's time for the story telling.

"If you think that all of your rape story is the worst thing ever, you are obviously never heard of mine and Hwayoung's story before."

Soyeon responds, "I heard about your story from Sarah, but we only got few things about it."

"First, I'll tell you my experience as a rape victim. It's really important so that you would know who are you guys might have to deal with," he speaks up, "When I was 13 years old, I was kidnapped and brought into the jungle of South Korea by ten women. All ten of them raped me that I was dead for all the pain I get and for dehydration. But then I was reborn back to this world. The first thing I do is killed one of them and escaped. Eventually, they are all captured by the authority. Only one of them, the leader known as Scarlet was escaped."

"Few years later, one year before the debut of T-ara, she and her sister, along with some people was kidnapped by Scarlet and her team and was brought to an island uncharted in the map. There they faced horrible experiments, far worse than what you got in the jungle before. The difference is this experiment is funded by the Allied Nation themselves."

"The world's leader is supporting the experiment?" Ryusang asks him as he nods.

"And some of the experiments involve the 'lab rats' to be raped repeatedly under certain condition. Hyoyoung might never got such situation, but Hwayoung certainly got a lot of it."

"The thing is, its not just her that got such treatment. A lot of other people got such situation as well. miss A's Suzy, SNSD's Jessica and Yuri, F(x)'s Krystal and Victoria, Sistar's Bora, 4Minute's Hyuna and Jiyoon, 2AM's Jokwon, MBLAQ's Seungho..."

Soyeon gasps.

"...Yes, he is also part of it. And also some other people. But not just Korean. I can tell you all of the English and Japanese participants that is now famous on TV."

"During those time, Hwayoung get to know a boy named Jeon Chansung. Even in such situation they can still make friends with each other."

"I just told you that the lion is made up of burned smokes, ethereal flame and sacrifices. Chansung and some people are the sacrifices of it and the lion is one of the successful experiments."

"Hwayoung..." Jiyeon whispers, feeling sorry for her.

Henry raies his hand suddenly, "Where are you at that time? How did you know about this?"

Shraffe sits beside Hwayoung, "My sister, Lisanna is part of the rape victims. She was fooled to trust that she is joining a camp with her friends. Few days later, she finally managed to call me secretly. At that time, I was with Jiyeon."

Everyone turns toward Jiyeon as she startles, "I'm with you?"

"We had a case to settle before. Of course you don't remember what it is. I deleted those memories from your head and I have no intention of telling you."

"I only get to that island just to massacre half of the people there."

"Remember my story? I was dead and revived back. I was revived back not as a human, but as a vampire. And at the island, I lost control of my vampire self. All I ever think about in that self is to delete every single of humanity's mistakes. I even killed the innocent one. It's already too late when I finally snapped back to the reality."

He turns toward Hwayoung and grabs her right hand, "I never thought the lion would be appearing again. I guess I didn't properly killed it before."

Hwayoung moves toward him to hug him tight, "Appa..."

"Appa?" Soyeon overhears the word, "Is she missing her father?"

"There's one more thing you should have known about Hwayoung. She is already dead."

Hyoyoung is holding a glass of water before but then the glass is slipped of her hand, smashes onto the floor.

Hwayoung hugs him tightly, like a loving daughter would.

"Hwa...Hwayoung is already dead?" her sister wonders the truth of those words.

Shraffe gently rubs the younger Ryu's head as he mutters, "The pressure of the experiment is too much. She got raped too much that blood is overflowing out of her body. When I found her body, she has already lost a lot of blood. She only has one second to live, so I quickly gives her my blood, forcing her to drink all of it directly from my neck. For normal human, this is nothing. But for a vampire, I am making her my daughter this way."

And now everyone that isn't hugging anyone is now confused.

Jiyeon mutters, "She is...your daughter?"

"Her heart is pumping my blood, the blood of a vampire. There's only few blood left that is owned by Ryu family. Therefore, she is my daughter in the term of a vampire."

He turns toward Jiyeon, "There's no reason for you to be jealous of our close relationship. We are now father and daughter and she knows that."

Jiyeon looks down, "Is that so? Then...I'm sorry..."

"I need to go back to Shambhalla. There's a lot of things to do," Shraffe stands up, breaking his touch with Hwayoung.

Hwayoung seems to act like a spoilt daughter, "Appa...don't go..."

"It's okay, Hwayoung," he rubs her head gently, "I will be leaving Earth for a while. I'll be back if you ever need me again."

"Appa...no...appa..."

One last hug for the desperate daughter. And then they shouldn't be seen in days.

He believed that is one way to relieve her pain. A comfort from the closest man in her heart and an isolation so that her heart heals within time.

In fact, that's what he has been doing to Jiyeon. But today he had to jinxed it by showing up in front of her before the time limit. Just hope bad things won't be happening.

"Shraffe," Jiyeon calls for him when he is about to walk away from that dorm.

Shraffe turns toward her, "I'm busy, okay? Make it quick."

"I'm sorry...I thought you two had an affair."

He chuckles, "You should know that in my position right now, I will have to meet a lot of female and be close with most of them. Try not to lower your position as my number one in my heart, okay?"

He grabs her arms and pulls her toward him, hugging her whole body, "Forgive me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Ryu Hwayoung  
T-ara of Core Content Media**

Appa has walk away...

There's only few instances when Hwayoung calls him 'Appa' rather than just his name. It's usually whenever she feels a great sadness on something. That will be the time she turns from a strong woman into a spoilt daughter searching for her father.

It's hard though, hiding the truth from everyone. It's one thing she would not want to remember at all. But since she has his blood inside of her body and now she has Garuda with her, memory deletion is truly impossible.

She really hates those events that made her suffer, physically and mentally. Those girls has no idea what gore sex feels like.

Hyoyoung sits beside her, "I'm sorry...I never know you had this kind of life."

"It's okay. Appa is the one that tells me to keep it a secret..."

"You...reallly going to call him your father now?" Aliana wonders.

Hwayoung just chuckles. She has been waiting for this time of the day, where she could just call him 'Appa' without any obstacles.

But...Chansung...did he really returned? Is he going to chase after her from now on? Is he mad? Is it because she didn't save him before?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Park Jiyeon of 2012 a.k.a. Cry Cry  
Ex-Special Squad Front Team/Jiyeon's Living Conscience**

And finally she has no reason to hate him anymore. Is this the new beginning of the two's better reltionship?

Day by Day appears nearby her, "You...you already knew about that?"

"It's obvious when it comes from him. I can already tell that there is a reason why he is so close to Hwayoung."

"But you can say that he just loves hanging out with some of his favorite," Day by Day smirks, "He did that with some other celebrities."

Cry Cry sighs, "You are not mature yet to learn and grasp the true meaning of true love. Your old love turns out to be one-sided in a worse case scenario and your new love is short-lived."

"What about you? Your love is also a one-sided and short-lived."

"One-sided, maybe? But at least I get the respond from him, even if I don't want to."

Even if her descendent isn't choosing her, she would do everything to help her out. Darkness isn't her plaything like him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Shraffe Naqiuddin  
Affliate Zero Bunsen Squad**

Back to Shambhalla. How? Is he going to use the passage to the India again?

Nah. Few weeks ago they just found a tunnel in that country that leads to another Shambhalla gate. The gate is still sending them toward Londoran, the Shambhallan version of South Korea.

Arriving at his place, he enters it and goes to sit nearby a table.

Jiyin, who is nearby, mutters, "How is Hwayoung?"

"Kage no Shishi is chasing after her."

"What?" she turns toward her, shocked, "I thought you killed it already?"

"That's the thing. I already told Ryusang everything they need to know about that thing, so for now I hope it's going to be fine."

Sam appears, "Alright, I think I have found out how those elements here works. Rather than found inside human body like us, those elements were drawn straight from certain places."

"You mean, those elements were drawn physically?"

Human were born with elements inside them all, representing who they are and who they can be. These elements sometimes showing up and becoming human's last defense mechanism. And then they will stuck outside there forever, letting those humans to control them. For example, Shraffe was born with death element. His death element shows up the first time when he is about to be dead from his rape experience. And from that onward, he can use his element to kill even this whole world.

But it seems Shambhalla works differently.

Jiyin turns toward him, "Where are those elements?"

"In some kind of temples. They were separated from each other and was hidden in this world."

Shraffe sighs. And now he has two problems. First, searching for the temples before KKS did. Even if he has a guide on his side, Mari has been out from this world for years. He's pretty sure she never heard any of these temples before. Second, the security. Even if he has a passport for entering this place, there's no way the Shambhallan would let him goes into those temples.

Mari appears at the meeting, "Oppa, I've found the temple for the speed element. It's in a country called Carobon (Belgium)."

Sam turns toward him, "But what are we supposed to do? We can't possibly take those elements when the Shambhallan needed them for magics. Sealing isn't good either."

"That's not how element extracting works," Mari responds, "Extracting and drawing are different things here. When drawing, you just take an essence of the elements into your magic by using some kind of wave. But when extracting, there's only small portion of the element you can take without hurting yourself. It's still considered as a bad thing since that portion is one in every elements and it took months for it to reappear."

"Good!" Shraffe stands up, "Speed temple it is!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Yui Ishikawa  
Tri-Power Present Squad**

What happened to Tri-Power in this few weeks? Well, the group of ninjas were reduced into nine people only. Those six people introduced plus KKS with his lackeys.

Those Shambhalla protectors really did a number onto them. Just hope they didn't meet them again.

And now there are at this place that looks like Venezuela. But according to the Shambhalla, this place is known as Warumuja. What a weird name.

Yui is seen sitting at the balcony at a hotel they are living in right now. How did they got money? Pickpocket; something that has been taught into her brain for a really long time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Some place in a Venezuela, in the bright day, people are seen having a busy time with their life. And there she is, a 13 years old girl who is walking around the place. She wears like what every single rebelling teenagers look like._

_Yui moves into a baazar, looking around the place. There're just so many delicious foods there. And at the same time her stomach is grumbling._

_Sighs, "If only father stops being so demanding..."_

_She moves around the place, not having any intention of buying even one thing from there._

_Yui finally walks out of the place. She then takes out a paper bag with full of money in there and takes a look at it. And then she takes out a whole chicken from somewhere else and eats it._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ever since she was small, she was forced to live on the street. It's hard for her to get some food to keep on living. She do works, but not everyone would hire the kids. Soon, she learnt how to pickpocket and starts to steal everything she can find.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yui is now seen walking at a park. It's a dark night for sure.

Still, there's something that attracted herself to this place. But what is it?

"Wind element detected," Soori is already beside her, shocking her.

"Soori, what are you doing here?"

"This detector sajangnim gave suddenly reacts. He said this thing can detect specific elements," he shows her an arm-sized radar.

"What are you doing here?" he asks her as Yui responds, "This place looks a lot like one place in Venezuela that I remembered. I was just checking out whether there's this one place I saw is still there or not."

"What place?"

"I don't know. But it looks like some kind of temple."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The young Yui is walking at the same park. She just looking for anything to steal when she moves through a bush.

And then...

"AH!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Opens up her eyes, she found herself in a ruin, "Wh...what is this place?"_

_Yui stands up and looks around the place. The place seems to be really old. The ruin has no guarantee of its safety. Her head turns toward the hole above her. Ah, that can be settled. It's not like the hole is far away from her. And it's not a clean hole, meaning she can climbs its sides._

_She decides to take a look around the place for a while. Maybe there's some kind of buried treasure in there._

_The deeper she goes, she gets more chill._

_And then she opens up a trap door..._

_WHOOSH!_

_Cold wind can be felt around her._

_Whoa! In front of her, there's a room full of ice! Yet it's not freezing at all in there, but instead normal night breeze is felt. But when she touches the surface, then the freezing sensation can be felt._

_In the middle of the room, there's a short pole with something that looks like a cylinder._

_"What is this?" Yui mutters. She then looks around the wall, "A place for a cult?"_

"Descendent of Ice Fairy, welcome back!"

_A mysterious voice is just heard, startling her, "Who's there?"_

"You, the descendent of Ice Fairy, possessed a power greater than any human technology. You will receive an awakening, but remember that you are in control of your ownselves!"

_The cylinder's top part suddenly spins around, letting out some kind of white smoke. The smoke then goes straight into her body through her mouth. She feels like something huge is entering her self._

_Yui fell to the ground. She feels like vomiting._

_But then she realizes that the place is no longer covered with ice. Those ice seems to fade away from the distance, leaving few spots right below her._

_She pulls out her hand. Icy smoke is seen around it._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And that's, ladies and gentlemen, how she has ice power. Owh, what? You guys didn't even know who she is before? Fine, now you know who she really is.

Soori sighs, "We didn't even know how did the elements look like or what's the place supposed to look like. And that old guy had already gave me this thing while he fucks around with that young body he possessed."

Yui smirks as she searches around the park. Inside her mind right now, all she can think of is whether the ruin is existed here or not.

Wait, the hole is there, at the exact spot where she fell down, "Soori, I found something."

Soori appears there as he looks at the hole, "Let's confirm the place."

"You don't say..."

"It's better not to upset that old man's feelings if we ever lead him to a normal hole. You know that most of his thinking came from his manhood, right?"

Yui chuckles, "Makes me wonder why are we still in this group."

"Let's not touch that thing, okay?" Soori mutters as the two jump into the hole.

It's not even that deep to deserve a scene cut. They just jump through the hole and few seconds later reach the ground. But the tunnel isn't helping at all.

They spend a lot of time walking through the tunnel. And now they can feel some exhaustion coming out of their breath...wait...

"Why did I feel so exhausted all of the sudden?" Yui wonders, "I swear to god we just walked like few minutes ago."

Soori kneels one feet onto the ground, "Something...is sucking away our...oxygen..."

The two takes out a gas mask and wears it. The mask is connected to their waist, where there is a small canister situated nearby their belt.

The two keeps on moving forward as they felt strong breeze around them. Luckily for them, tthe mask keeps protecting them from the strong wind that will surely forcing them to move without even using their eyes properly.

Soon, they reach a some kind of temple. Strong wind can be felt aroudn the place, as if they are inside a tornado. The temple has a lot of floating platforms and none of them seems to be tied up with each other, levitating with magic. At the center of the temple there's a canister with a symbol of a spiraling air on it.

Yui grabs a stone and throws it toward the front, but the stone flies away from there.

Soori quickly makes an analysis, "This place is full of wind element. We can't get to the middle if we don't go through this wind."

"A trial, maybe?"

"Well, a good treasure guard will always have a strong defense."

The two keeps on looking arond the place. There are strong winds that could blow them away and there's platforms. What else?

And finally they get the idea. All they need to do is to jump into the wind and fly toward the platform safely.

Those platforms seem forming a some kind of line as each of them are nearing the middle. Maybe there's no wind at the middle?

The two jump into the wind to feel such strong force pushing them to the side, letting them touch the platform. They jump forward again for the next few minutes.

It's not that hard to reach the middle. There's no obstacle there.

Yui looks at the cylinder as she grabs it away. The platforms fell onto the ground.

"There's some wind left, but not so strong," Soori mutters, feeling the breeze at the supposed strong wind spot.

Yui walks away from there, "Let's just get out from this place."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Kim Kwang Soo  
Tri-Power Present Squad**

"Good!" KKS smiles wide at the two, "You guys did a good job!"

"Yes, sir," Soori and Yui speak up.

KKS mutters, "Now that we know where those elements supposed to be kept, we can finally back to focus on our job."

He walks away toward the balcony and looks at the stars, "And my ancestor will be so proud of me once I get the power everyone always wanted their whole life."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Who?  
Unknown**

"Did you hear that? Kim Kwang Soo managed to get one element?"

"Wind. The defense aren't so strong. From what I heard, AIU didn't really love her own element."

"I heard that the descendent of Saito is going toward the Speed Temple."

"Is he wanted that power now? A greed in Saito's clan?"

"Maybe? Maybe not? Who knows? He is one mystery human."

"Should we test him?"

"We should. If he is filled with greed, Kim Kwang Soo will never obtain such power."

"Then let me do such thing."

"Please do so, Ken Hyeyoung."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

**Ryu Hwayoung  
T-ara of Core Content Media**

What is this? Jiyeon just told them that she saw a girl that looks like Hwayoung at a shopping mall, with no sign of leg sickness?

She still has to use the crutches for god's sake! Who is that girl?

Well, maybe just another of her clone. She heard from Shraffe before that Jiyeon has so many clones living in this world. It's possible that she also has some, even if it's not that many.

Shraffe's sister just told them that Hwayoung isn't going to perform for tonight, so Hyomin and Eunjung has to take over her rap part.

This isn't good. They already rehearse it so many time and those two cannot take part of the rap. None of them as rough as her voice. Maybe Hyomin can, but she didn't seems to be in a good condition. Ryusang told me that Hyomin has gone out for a walk today but experiencing some traumatizing situation whenever she walk past more than one man at a time. Truly the abuse situation isn't fully healed from their mind. Just like how Eunjung didn't want to eat octopus, Boram didn't want to meet with the sponsor in a meeting and Qri didn't want to talk about ghost story.

And so she has to stay in the dressing room. Luckily, Aliana is there with her. Having one bodyguard might be more than enough in case that lion come again.

Yes, she is now in a stable emotion. She manages to calm down few days after Shraffe left. But it seems Jiyeon and Soyeon care for her a bit too much. Maybe because of her experience which is way worse than the girls combined together.

_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

"Who's there?" Aliana asks the knockers as a voice is heard, "It's me, Hyoyoung."

Hyoyoung-unnie is here? For a moral support, maybe?

"Come in. The door isn't locked."

Hwayoung turns toward her bodyguard, "You didn't lock it?"

"Why must I? The only thing that will use the front door is that lion, and that thing will probably crashes the door rather than open it up normally. And if KKS ever sent anyone to kill you, those ninjas won't use the front door. Leave it open is a better way to escape from such threat."

That's a logical explanation.

The door opens up as Aliana suddenly stands up, "Drop your weapon." She points a pistol toward the door.

The door moves, revealing a girl with Ryu Twin's face with a short hair. That couldn't possible be Hyoyoung, right?

"Hey, watch it. I'm unarmed," the girl raises her hands.

Aliana isn't flinching, "Then tell me what's that in your pocket?"

The girl sighs, taking out a bracelet, "My lucky charm?"

"I don't trust you. I can feel a full amount of dark energy in that thing."

The girl sighs again and throws the bracelet onto the ground, "How did you saw through that?"

"I am part of the Human Evolution Camp. I am the result of one of their experiment in creating their own esper. My esper power is to feel the energy around me and able to communicate using those."

Hwayoung turns toward Aliana. Human Evolution Camp? That's the name of the camp...

"The camp that you felt before, yes," Aliana mutters, "I can read your mind. Yes, thanks to those abuse happens in that camp, I was born. Wait...you are also part of the camp?"

The girl smiles, "You got me. I am the daughter of Hwayoung here. My name is Ken Hyeyoung."

"Ken Hyeyoung? That's a weird name," Hwayoung mutters.

Hyeyoung shrugs, "Of course it's weird. No Korean have the surname of 'Ken'. But that's all because my father is a Shambhallan."

"Father?"

"Mom, don't you remember any man you had your way with in that camp?"

Hwayoung suddenly feels a shiver around him. All of those experiment she had to go through...they all appear inside of her mind. And...she...she saw Shraffe?

"KYYAAAA!"

"Mom," Hyeyoung speaks up, "Your lover isn't happy about this. Part of him wanted to kill you for being so willingly to gain such experiment. He calls you a slut for your own action."

"STOP IT!" Hwayoung shouts out loud.

Aliana speaks up, "You should shut up right now!"

"But it's the truth. When a lover found out their loved one is having fun with some other people, they will surely going to kill them. That's what a man named Jeon Chansung is doing right now."

"He's dead! Jeon Chansung is dead! Shraffe killed him!" Aliana shouts out loud.

Hwayoung turns toward her bodyguard, "Appa...did what?"

Oh god, she is back in that state of mind.

Aliana sighs, "I can't believe I had to do this. During the time Shraffe is about to save you all, he isn't so smart as he is right now. From his point of view, Chansung has been turned into a poisonous plant that will spread a spore around the world, turning this world into plant world instead. He had to kill that man."

"But...he is that lion..."

"Chansung's soul was splitted into two during the creation of the Kage no Shishi. That's how the beast in your heart works."

A roar is heard suddenly as the lion suddenly appears in front of them.

"Kage no Shishi!" Aliana shouts as she starts spamming on the lion.

No effect though.

Ken Hyeyoung walks away from there, "Have fun living in hell, mom!"

Hwayoung kneels in front of the lion as Aliana keeps on spamming on her bullet, "Damn it! This thing has no effect!"

The lion smacks his huge paws toward Aliana as she is thrown onto the wall. He then moves toward the lion slowly, growling.

Hwayoung cries heavily, scared of what will happen to her, "I'm sorry...Chansung..."

ROAR!

"I...I have to...I have no choice...My sister...she is important for me..."

_"Either you two did it, or she will get all the attention, or you will take her place..."_

"Sorry..."

The lion raises his paw, going to strike her. But then a wing sprouted behind her back, flapping toward the lion, pushing him away.

_"What are you doing? There's still a hope! Keep on living and everything will be forgiven!"_

The lion cries and runs away from there.

The wing disappears as she keeps on crying. Aliana moves toward her, "That must be Garuda. The symbol of forgiveness."

The rest of T-ara appear at the room as they quickly run toward Hwayoung.

Soyeon asks her first, "Are you okay?"

"I...I..."

Aliana grabs her hand, "Let's move. We'll settle this at home."

Everyone there helps her stand up as they move out from there. They even give her back her clutches.

Owh, do you think it's all over for now?

As soon as they walk out of the building, with people around the place cheering for them, Hwayoung whispers something that shocked everyone, "I want to quit from T-ara..."

"What?" Jiyeon turns toward her, "What are you talking about?"

"I WANT TO QUIT FROM T-ARA!" Hwayoung suddenly shouts out loud.

Fortunately no fans there actually heard her. They must have thought that she blabber nonsense.

"I don't think you in the right state of your mind right now," Qri tires to calm her down but she pushes the unnie away.

She throws away her crutches and sits on the ground, "LET ME QUIT FROM T-ARA! I WON'T MOVE TILL YOU SAID SO!"

"We will talk about this later, okay?" Soyeon pulls her away, "It's fine if you want to quit, but let's discuss at home."

Pretty sure everyone starts to think badly about T-ara from now on.

**A/N: The end of this chapter. Next chapter will be the full story of the camp that Hwayoung had to go through. Okay, maybe not that full, since some of them are going to the smut fic called 'The Fracture' anyway. And also some origin story about those consciences of Jiyeon. And also Shraffe's work in Speed Temple.**

**Since I'm an ass, I hope everyone be warned that this T-ara isn't going to end well either.**


	5. Chapter 51

War of KKS 5- Hwayoung's Route

(Warning: things will go differently from now on, and some of the plot might have gone a bit too weird that it requires some review.)

**Ryu Hwayoung  
T-ara of Core Content Media**

And so, what happened before? Hwayoung was given a chance to rest while T-ara move to Japan to promote their newest song, Day by Day. She isn't quit yet since Rina, their acting CEO clearly knows the consequences of what will happen if she accepts Hwayoung's resignation.

She also has the knowledge of the past T-ara, like her brother. She knows too well that even if Hwayoung publicly states her resignation, Korean fans (no racist, unless you think this is a new type of stereotype) will still going fanrage and started saying that T-ara members bullied Hwayoung before. Yeah, like that kind of girl could be bullied so easily by those girlier girls. If it's Jiyeon, it would make more sense.

Still, it's about the fans. What Shraffe wants right now is to avoid any unnecessary rage among the fans. That means T-ara has to stay like that for a while.

But what is Hwayoung thinking right now?

Part of her wanted to stay away from him, making sure that he can work safey without much trouble of taking care of all seven girls with no experience of being in a battlefield and only able to use 5 percent of their powers. But part of her wanting to be with her 'father' and not walking away from him.

Everyone can claim that she is a bit obsessive toward him, as much as Jiyeon is. But Jiyeon only knows pleasure. For Hwayoung, Shraffe is the only man that truly saved her life.

She remembered the camp incident...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Ryu Hwayoung (Subject #92)  
Human Evolution Camp's Participant**

She swear to god she thought it's a normal summer camp.

Few days ago, the country promoted a camp where she can meet up with people from different countries. Of course she thought it would be fine. Even the teachers were promoted it.

None of the students in that bus wanted to come out of there. Outside there they can see a huge lab-like place in the middle of a thich forest.

A fierce looking man enters the bus as he shouts, "All of you come out now! Don't waste any more time or you won't be able to go back home!"

"I'm scared..." Hwayoung cowers at the back, as Hyoyoung calms her down.

Deep inside, she knows that the hell's camp is here, just like the last time she was kidnapped.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The dorm might look usual, but at this point they are already scared with what they had to undergo before.

It's just the first day, but they had to join some serious experiments regarding survival skills.

They had to find their way around a maze, doing some military training with mine around the place. Some people actually getting hurt by also had to carry heavy stuff around them.

Hwayoung, along with some other people, enters the dorm, which seems to be mixed up both male and female.

A familiar lab coat wearing man enters the room, bringing a cloth bag with him. He then puts it at the side of the wall, "Starting from tomorrow, all of you will wear this clothes. Get to sleep. Tomorrow will be worse than today."

"Yah, why are we had to do all this?" a boy nearby Hwayoung shouts.

The man sighs, "All of this is just an experiment to find out which one of you will be the ruler of this world."

"Are we some kind of lab rats to follow your weird stuff? Ruler of the world, are we in a science-fiction?"

"Get ready for tomorrow," the man just ignores him. A worry face is shown on him, "Truth to be told, some of you might turned into adult a bit earlier. Please bear with it for a while."

The boy suddenly charges toward him with fist equipped on his right hand as he goes to punch him. But then the man simply dodges and do the infamous one inch punch on his waist.

The impact isn't so nice at all. He can feel a deep pain on his left waist.

The man fixes his coat as he sighs, "I prefer you didn't show your strength. Tomorrow you will understand why your entertainment industry's trend of playing the words 'Ahjusshi Love' is actually creepier than you thought."

He walks away from there as Hwayoung quickly runs toward the boy, helping him, "Are you okay?"

"What was that? The punch is so close and yet it hurts so much."

Hwayoung helps him get to a bed with a label '#76' and makes him sits on it, "You are so brave just now."

"Brave is not enough. What is he talking about actually? Is this some kind of fan fiction or what?"

He sighs and turns toward her, "The name's Jeon Chansong."

"Ryu Hwayoung. That's my sister, Hyoyoung."

Chansung takes a look at Hyoyoung and shocks, "I will have a hard time differentiate both of you."

"Then just remember my number," Hwayoung shows her right palm. A label '#92' tatooed on it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tomorrow morning isn't a happy day as well.

Each of them had lined up to take some blood sample. The same man from last night is there, checking some blood they collected. Sometimes he throws the blood away and sometimes he puts it neatly somewhere safe. And sometimes his eyes turns dark.

When it comes to Chansung's turn, he suddenly turns on his rage mode, "What are we doing right now? Why did you even need my blood for?"

He tries to escape, but the same man appears in front of him and smacks gently his left waist. Thnaks to the pain inflicted last night, he shouts in pain and fell onto the floor.

The man looks sharply at everyone there, "Nobody move!"

One scientist takes his blood while he is on the floor and straight gives it toward the man. He takes a look at it for awhile and walks toward the place he kept the blood and keeps it there.

Some bouncers grab Chansung away from there.

But then an old man appears in front of him, "Whoa there, where are you bringing him?"

The younger man that checks the blood speaks up, "We already got his blood. Let him be with other subjects."

Subjects? Is that what they are called for now?

The old man smirks, "What I hate the most is someone who is trying to escape from his or her duty. You are now this camp's participant; you have to follow every rule given. You are the one eager to join in before. He has to be punished."

The old man walks away from there with the muscle men brings Chansung and follows him from behind.

The younger scientist hits his head onto the table.

At this time around, Hwayoung is actually closer to him. She thought it would be a good idea to ask him some question, "Where is he going?"

But the man looks at her and smirks in sadness, "I am so sorry, RHY. But this world had betrayed you."

Hwayoung is confused by those words and just follows from behind.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Night. Everyone sleep, tired. They had to do the same stuff again, except it's a bit harder. A man named Seungho loses his right feet earlier, stepped on a mine. And yet he had to keep doing the work.

Chansung enters the dorm, slowly pulling himself on the ground. He drags himself without everyone even listened to his movement.

Hwayoung saw this and quickly wakes up and helps him, "What happened to you?"

But it seems he has lose his ability to speak. She ignore this and pulls him toward the bed. Chansung turns away from her while holding his lower area. It seems he is hurting at that area.

Hwayoung walking back to her bed, but she catches the young scientist's shadow walking past the dorm.

She quickly chases after him, wanting to know the meaning of his words.

"Oppa," she calls for him.

But then the man quickly turns around, grabs her arm and enters another dorm. He then closees the door.

Hwayoung takes a look at the dorm that isn't hers. All of those people there isn't Korean at all.

"This is Malaysian dorm. As you can see, you Korean aren't the only participant in this camp. For this two days you won't be able to directly meet them, but from tomorrow you will interact with them more."

"Oppa..."

"Listen to me, RHY," the man calls her a weird name, "If anything bad would happen to your sister, would you switches place with her?"

"What?" Hwayoung is more confused.

The man is panic of something, "You would. I knew it. Your sense of loyalty is much stronger. And the future won't be as good as it is. The whole world has already betrayed you at this point, and you still do some sacrifices of your own."

"What are you..."

"I am so sorry, RHY," he hugs her fully, "I can't help you at all. Day by day, my other self is eating me. And I have to let he does that to me so that I can be free. But during those time, you will suffer a lot. After this, I promise I will take good care of you. You and her."

The man releases his hug as he mutters, "Go back to sleep. Bear with me for tomorrow. Even I did not want to do this."

Hwayoung's head is filled with confusion as she just walks away from there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Assembly? This is the first. And now every participants had realized that there are participants from other countries as well.

Anxiety fills her head. What could it be today? What is that man talked about last night?

In front of the stage, the old man walks forward with a mike on his hand.

"Good day, everyone. Welcome to Human Evolution Camp. I am Kim Kwang Soo and I will be the director of this camp."

"This camp is built in search of people with super powers. It's true, there are people with super powers here. And the numbers increasing every day."

Some slide show showing people doing supernatural stuffs is seen on the stage. All of them are amazed.

"And here we are doing research telling us that one out of a million teenagers are potentially having such powers. That's the whole reason why this camp is built. Those trainings you made are all to increase the potential so it could be found on blood."

"Those who turns out not having such gene would be sent home. Those who have such ability will stay here to nourish the power even further."

And now they are calling numbers with the young scientist approves the numbers on those people who were chosen. Each group separated from each other.

"Number 93."

Hwayoung is startled. That number is Hyoyoung's. Is she having a super power too?

Wait...

_"If anything bad would happen to your sister, would you switches place with her?"_

This camp...what does it do? What will happen to her sister?

Before Hyoyoung could step forward, Hwayoung quickly pushes her back to the crowd and moves toward the young scientist.

The man sighs, "It's either HW or HY. I am so sorry."

He checks on her palm, which shows the number 92. He then rubs the number, which turns into 93.

She is a bit appaled from this as he whispers, "I am an evoler, but also part hybrid and esper."

Evoler? Hybrid? Esper? What the fuck is that?

His eyes turn black as he smiles, "Welcome to the camp, beauty."

Hwayoung feels creeped out by his smile. It's like his personality just swapped 180 degree.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The camp...it's depressing. They had to run fast while being pushed away by a strong wind. A lot of substance were injected into her.

And somehow a lot of girls are crying while boys tend to be a bit quieter. It's all happened after they gone into a room. Only Chansong is the one who is still able to talk, even if he less rebelling.

A teen named Seungho appears out of the room, as Chansung mutters, "Hey, just take it easy. Be calm."

"Number 93," a woman calls for her from the same room as Chansung walks toward her, "It would be hurt, but please be patient."

Hwayoung walks toward the woman as she is pulled into the room. There's a huge table with cuffs and some complicated computers beside it. That Kim Kwang Soo is waiting in that room along with some scientist. The same young scientist is smiling at her. He seems like as if he has been waiting for her.

"You're here? Then we should start now," Kwang Soo mutters, "Lie down on the table."

What?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two weeks have passed. Hwayoung is seen lying on her bed. She feels weak and could not move her body.

Chansung appears and sits beside her, "Are you okay?"

She couldn't talk. It's like her voice has been taken away from her, right after her honor robbed away by that old man.

"Hey, they said this place only exist for another two weeks. All you have to do is to bear all of this, okay?"

"You are such a weird person," she whispers.

He turns toward her, didn't get the message, "Hm?"

She suddenly turns and cries, "It's hurt so much..."

"I understand."

He gently taps her head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"CHANSUNG!"

Jeon Chansung was inserted into a huge tube and cuffed in a crucified position. He is now got electrocuted and dark smokes appearing around him.

This action was seen by almost everyone.

Hwayoung keeps on shouting with some scientists not letting her come near. She tries to make her way toward him, but the scientists are too many.

"CHANSUNG!"

Kwang Soo suddenly appears and grabs her away, "Number 93, you and I have some other job to do."

She tries to fight, but some strong scientists helps the old man in pulling her out of the way.

"CHANSUNG!" she struggles, but at this point her body is already too weak.

Too weak...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She is now too weak. Too weak to move.

"Hwayoung!" a girl appears and pulls her arm, helping her stand, "Can you stand?"

"Dasom?" she whispers with her weak voice.

Dasom looks under her and shocked, "My god, there's blood!"

Hwayoung looks around her and saw the building is burning and some walls had already collapsed, "What happened?"

"This place is going to collapsed! Let me help you out!"

The two walk slowly through the burning building. Luckily there are some participants and some other people wearing armors helping out in the escape.

Hwayoung slowly turns her sight into a room. She saw a man twists another man's head and a smoke lion is seen nearby, looking directly at her. She can feel some familiar feeling on that lion aside how scared she is right now.

Explode!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hwayoung opens up her eyes, seeing a man is smiling at her. This man is none other than Shraffe. He feels relieved as she saw his face, "You're alive! Oh, thank god!"

"Appa?"

She widen her eyes. Did she just called him dad?

"Yes, I am your dad from now on."

"Appa?"

"Yes!" Shraffe hugs her tightly with a breath of relieve can be felt on her neck.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Ryu Hwayoung  
T-ara of Core Content Media**

Too bad Chansung dies in the creation of Kage no Shishi.

No, it's rude for her to say that.

The camp is a hell for all of them. It leaves so much impact on not just the participants, but the family members too. It's hard for Hyoyoung to take her eyes off her from that moment.

And of course that leads her in joining T-ara, hearing that KKS is searching for a new member for T-ara. To be honest, she thought of joining Kpop Star but Hyoyoung is too scared that she ended up joining not CCM, but other companies like JYP, YG or SM.

Does she thinks her sister is too vulnerable to the outside world after that incident? You bet she still is.

But being a half-vampire and also turnin into a vampire's daughter is a good plan of ridding the trauma. She loses her sense of cowardice and traumatiziation (if that's a word) and turns into what she is right now; crazy. Well, that's what people said about her.

Still, she feels quite impressed on the way Chansung tries to fight that man...

...

Wait...

Isn't that man is Shraffe? Is he part of the cursed scientists?

She can feel a strong headache inside her head suddenly. This headache is echoing in...her head.

_"If you can hear me, then it is time for you to know what is truly happened that time."_

"Who are you?"

_"Really? You don't recognize your dad's voice? Is my echoing voice is too diferent for you? Thanks a lot, you are my first child through the ages that did not recognized my filtered voice. I bet even Hyeyoung, your half-sister, half-daughter can recognize me that easy despite growing up somewhere else."_

"Wait, what?"

_"That's why you NEED to hear my part of the story! Geez, you are making this story even weirder than it should be!"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

**Shraffe Naqiuddin  
Affliate Young Squad**

"And that's why I keep telling her to keep our daughter with her. I mean, I know my family have been practicing non-pregnancies incest relation with each other, but that only occurs among siblings. I started to creep out when I found out that my daughter will fall madly in love with me. I don't want to start the worse case scenario. I mean, when we were younger, my twin sister and I have been taught that love is okay but more than that is just plain stupid. We were taught that love is just love. But I don't know if I can teach that daughter-of-mine-that-I-never-seen-until-I-grown-up-after-altering-the-past some manners and ettiques in incest loving. It really is scary when knowing that I don't even-owh, hold on. I got a phone call."

Shraffe, during his young self, stands up from Jiyeon's bed and takes out his smartphone-that-totally-did-not-invented-yet-during-that-time to answer a phone call.

"Hello, this is Seoul Prostitution Service, can I help you?"

Sam's voice is heard from the other end of the call, "Really? Seoul?"

"If I said Tokyo, you would have believed it, don't you?"

"Whatever, I'm not even into this kind of stuff at this age. Say, what are you doing right now?"

"Owh, just talking to this girl named Park...Jiyeon, right? It's Park Jiyeon, right? Yeah, I just saved her life from those dos that kidnapped her for days. They are not even hybrid. And some of them tried to advance toward her in a creepy manner. To think that her ancestor used to marry dogs..."

"So, do you have any free time?"

"Another mission?"

"Yeah. You might need to stay for days though. Uncle (Shraffe's father) said that you need to blend in as part of the evil people."

"That's more than enough. But did I get to keep Neko?"

"Your cat? Well, if it's fine by you. Owh, I heard that one of your rapists was involved in this mission of yours."

"Scarlet? Finally. I was scarred for life thanks to her. And thanks to her my vampire side was unleashed uncontrobably. I regret the day he goes berserk and make me raped my own cousin."

"Still uncontrolable? It would be bad for the mission."

"Nah, I think it's better. I mean, to the least this vampire hates crime like I do. To think that he might rape Scarlet before killing her..."

"Sometimes I wonder if you are actually traumatized by that incident."

"I am! I just developed a dark side after a week in the forest."

"Whatever. The mission overview will be send to your email. Make sure you don't do anything stupid."

Shraffe puts off his phone as he turns toward Jiyeon, "I would like to chat even more, but I got stuff to do. Just make sure that you don't go near any dog for now. Never thought they would take the term 'humping the leg' way too seriously."

He walks out from the home through the window, leaving her alone on her bed.

Shraffe lands onto the ground and sees an orange striped cat looking at him, "Nya!"

"Neko, let's go! We have a mission to do," Shraffe mutters and walks away.

Neko just follows him from behind. It seems she is fully understand his word.

Guess what? She is actually human stuck in a cat form. She's a hybrid.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So, the mission is that a group hired by UN is going to kidnapped some teenagers from around the world in the name of 'summer camp' and conduct some serious eperiment in search of evoler (human with extended abilities), hybrid (human with animal features) and esper (human with super powers) and try to figure out what they could do with these people.

Shraffe is now in this camp, looking around the place, learning the place with some other scientists. He looks at his name tag. So for now he is known as Charles Eisen. What kind of name is that?

Eitherway, he tries to look at the equipments they are going to use without feeling disgusted. Some of them looks like bondage equipment. Looks bad.

This must be Scarlet's idea of fun.

And it seems his right. Those equipments are actually for sex. Apparently they are going to have sex with the underage participants in the name of experiment.

Those are sicks! How messed up human can be?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The participants are finally here and all them were forced to go out from those transportation called bus. Yeah, he's being a dick here, but you have to know that he tries to find something fun to do in that boring plus creepy place.

Without anybody knows this, he just grabs lists of participants.

Wow, so many country. And some of the name he isn't familiar with.

Owh, even Malaysia? Well, just hope that none of his friends are stupid enough to join such thing...

Fuck...

Number 187: Lisanna Aisha.

His friends isn't there, but his younger sister is there. Damn it!

His family is full of supernatural people and he is pretty sure that Lisanna is also part of it.

Note to everyone that this sister of his has some kind of mental illness of split personality, something that can be seen as a gift in his family. And this split isn't just your ordinary split.

She has two different personalities. As Lisa, she is a calm person who often has some kind of plan of her own. As Lina, she is active and sometimes aggressive. When the two switches places, if one felt pain, the other won't feel anything.

Sorry Lisa but Onii-chan has to lock you as the owner of the body. Onii-chan has his own bias even to his sister, you know.

And so he finishes check his hometown and switches to Japan.

Some of these people will become celebrities of their country! This is bad!

He then grabs the Korean list. Just hope none of his Korean friends in there.

Hmm, Nam Seungho? The will-be MBLAQ one? Kim Hyuna? Bae Suzy? Minho?

Owh, come on! These people are supposed to be famous people! And yet they wanted to screw them? That's a bit too much!

Shit.

Ryu Hwayoung...Ryu Hyoyoung...

He might not know this two, but he knows that since this year is just the same is the past 2000s, he know that Hyoyoung will be part of 5Dolls and Hwayoung will be part of T-ara.

And he knows that Hwayoung will no longer be part of T-ara soon, got fired for a reason. How bad her life can be? It's like there's no silver lining in there. She's not even have a huge fame in that group.

The past Hwayoung is his favorite, mainly because he felt bad about those who didn't resume something they would love to do. Lee Soomi is also part of...owh, come on! Not her too!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

How can he sleep? He just told those participants that they are going to be adult soon. Usin human's corrupted brain to interpret such words, you know where this is going right?

Such a dilemma! He can't let those participants suffer! He has to act fast!

_"I'm afraid I can't let you spoil this important mission."_

Damn you, vampire side! What do you want?

_"Speaking with you would be nice, but it's better if we could face off with each other."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Into the deep conscience of him, it's a purplish black place with some light arond the place, symbolizes his dark nature that seem easy to be turned into light. Yeah, he's not much of a hero.

Shraffe in the scientist coat is sitting straight in front of a man with his face, but wearing dark clothes with a symbol of skull on it.

"Hey, my vampire side. What is it that you want to talk about."

"As you should have known, my power is getting stronger and soon I will be able to take over your body."

"Really? Then that would be bad. Is this all you want to talk about?"

"It is said that you aren't good at all, still there's justice in your heart. But that justice couldn't do anything if you act too harsh."

"I know. This mission requires me to lose my emotion. Then I could sabotage this place. But there's so many I need to protect."

"Let them be."

"What did you just said?" Shraffe stands up, "Let them be? Even my sister?"

"Even your sister."

"No way I would do that! That's crazy!"

"Even I don't want that to happen. She's my sister too. But some sacrifices are needed. It's better not to let Scarlet run away again."

Shraffe sits down in rage, "I...I really can't do it."

"Such fool human. This is why space exploration could never happen."

He turns toward him.

The vampire mutters, "Forgot your dream? To prepare humanity for the upcoming event that would lead the big change of this world? Did you even know how to do that?"

"I...well..."

"Human learnt more from the pain they got. They will truly mature from such condition. Just like how you are no longer being recluse as you always are."

Shraffe looks down, sighs, "Please...to the least...make sure the twins are safe. To the least...lessen their pain."

"You have seen the future?"

"One of them will be the one that massacre the whole world. I can't let that happen."

"Are you giving in to your darkness?"

Shraffe grins, "I heard if you give in to your darkness, you will unlock the full potential of yourself and your action will no longer be effected by your emotion, but your choice instead."

"Then I'll give you a day to prepare."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The night afterward, he checked all of the blood confirmed to be forced to stay in that place. And with a camera watching and some people are there as well, there's no way for him to steal some.

He sighs when he looks at his sister's blood. It's positive, so she has to stay that way. Even when he already made her forget about him, he still feels terrible.

He then grabs a sample of blood.

Hm?

That's Hyoyoung.

But he can feels an enormous energy coming out of the younger one. What does that mean? Does that mean it's Hyoyoung who will start the holocaust?

He sighs. He could not look any further. Is this a way for the fate to repeat the Lustful Era?

Shraffe quickly stands up and walks away from there, "My head's hurt."

He keeps on walking in the corridor. To think that each and everyone of the selected's fate in this camp, and there's nothing he can do to stop it from happening. Scarlet is a sneaky woman who easily escaped when there's a chance. And if he helped those participants escape, there's chances that she will do this thing again.

Such life.

That's when he meets Hwayoung. He doesnt want to be selfish, but monsters were created not born.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Weeks has passed, and Shraffe has already got possessed by his vampire side. In this mode, he is keen toward the act of voyeurism and the sexual manner itself. That's just mean he enjoys every moment those girls got abused by the fellow scientists.

And this time he is looking at how Kim Kwang Soo treated Lee Soomi.

Scarlet, the red headed woman with the face of a Caucasian-ish Korean (try figure that out) appears and sits beside him, "You seem to be enjoying that much? Did you fap on this?"

"Fap? What am I, a virgin? Just like how girls don't fart, I don't fap."

One; true, he is not a virgin. Even if he is underage, he got raped and raped someone. You can't consider that as virgin.

Two; wrong, girls DO fart. Expect those farts to be as silent as possible, because most have manners.

Scarlet smirsk, "Sounds like you got some experiences before."

"You won't believe just how huge my experience is."

Bondage, toys, gangbang, gore sex, you name it.

"Why don't you show it to me?"

"On who?"

"Tomorrow will be Number 93's turn. She's pretty cute, especially when she screams for help."

Hwayoung? What a perfect moment. He has been waiting for this.

Somehow Hwayoung poses a stronger result in this 'experiment'.

No, throw away the hypen. Sex is also a type of experiment. They try to figure out how sex can affect super human's body.

Her potential has been hidden for so long, and thanks to the treatment, her energies is more apparent. She becomes the fastest human being in there.

So they decided to impregnant her and create a human that surpass all boundaries.

"Then she will be mine."

"I'll inform Kwang Soo on this," she walks away from this place.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's night, and Shraffe is in his room. He is sitting near a table, looking at those experiments they would like to do.

First, like what he said before, a creation of a human surpassed all humanity's boundaries. She can be the strongest evoler, hybrid and esper ever. They are going to need an infant as a host for a certain chemical mixture, and to secure the project, they need a female human to be pregnant so they could get the embryo and starts their experiment. Kim Kwang Soo is originally to become the father, but luckily Scarlet butt in and making Shraffe the father.

Still, Hwayoung isn't the only one. They are going to need babies from some other mother as well.

Second, a creation of an artificial animal made up of human's soul. They need to electrocute one human and perform a magical surgery to combine him and some other element. This will actually cost deaths, so they need to be careful.

It seems Chansung has been seen as a potential for this one.

Last but not least, a creation of another personality inside human. This personality will act as a possessor onto the original body. The owner of the body might lose control of their own body in the process. To do this you have to play with her brains a lot.

Neko jumps down from the vent as she slowly turns into a short-haired Japanese female that wears small tanktop and a hot pant. She has cat ears and a tail on her back.

She quickly kneels down nearby him, acting like a cat who needs an attention.

"Neko, how's the place?"

"It took a while, but I've finally found a way to hide all of those bombs. All we need is a time for Scarlet to be in her office so that we can lock her in there."

"Good one," he rubs her head like rubbing a cat's chin. And she enjoys it.

Neko suddenly mutters, "Master, are you really going to do her?"

"If I don't, KKS will do her instead. It's better to not have anymore Kim Soo's lineage in this world."

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Neko quickly turns into a cat back and jumps onto the table and into the air vent.

Shraffe goes to open the door. Lee Ryusang is seen outside.

"Bro, I heard that you are getting that girl...what is her name again?

"Hyoyoung."

Ryusang seems excited, "That's great, bro! I mean, that's like Kwang Soo's favorite pet. He must be really mad."

"That's the sign that he should find a wife quick."

"A wife? In his age like that? He'll never get a wife."

"I don't know about that," Shraffe mutters, "He is a famous person, a celebrity. There should be girls who wanted to dig his old meat."

"Whoa, Charles! Where did you learnt those words? You never speak like that."

"You never seen me speaking like this before."

Ryusang chuckles, "Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that I am also going to bang a girl."

"And that would be?"

"Lucky seven!"

"Number 777? Ryu, that's KKS' favorite pet from Russia."

"And she's smoking hot," Ryusang seems excited.

Shraffe laughs, "Whatever, man. Enjoy doing the interracial sex. Just don't record any of that."

Ryusang turns sad, "Man, how did you know I am going to do that?"

"My friend, we have been friends ever since we join this camp. And the kind of you just easy to predict."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day, Hwayoung is already strapped on the table, with some lines stuck on her body. She closes her eyes tight, knowing that she will get the same treatment as the other days before.

Shraffe walks slowly toward her as he climbs the table, going on top of her. Her eyes widen, shocked at his sight.

He smiles, trying to make her at least comfortable, "I'll promise I'll be good."

And the rest of the scene will only be included in the Hwayoung's part of The Fracture, the smut fanfic prior this story (only available in )

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hwayoung is seen sleeping on a bed. At least these recent days aren't that bad. The man she did with is Shraffe, replacing that old man.

Shraffe is actually looking at her sleeping, like what Edward did to Bella in the first Twilight movie.

(How did I know that scene? Because people keep mentioned about that through the internet. I personally hate Twilight. Don't say that Shraffe's vampire is Twilight vampire just because he is immune to sunlight. He did not sparkling.)

To the addition, he is drinking a bottle of thick red liquid through a straw. That's his diet as part of being a vampire.

He felt bad about replacing KKS. After they switched Hwayoung's partner, that old man turned his attention toward Suzy. Of course you would feel bad about that, unless you are miss A's anti.

Did miss A ever got anti? That might have come from SNSD's fans. It's always like that.

Hwayoung walks up and shocked upon looking at him, "Charles-oppa, what are you doing here?"

"Nothing. Just being creepy."

"Heh?" Hwayoung sits on her bed, "What is that you drink right now?"

"Sweet syrup. My favorite."

Hwayoung suddenly pulls him toward her, making him sit and wraps her arms around his right arm, "Thanks, oppa. Ever since you switched place with him, I felt much better."

"It's still considered as rape, you know."

"But to least you know how to treat a girl."

Shraffe takes out a piece of paper and gives it toward her, "Our baby. She's just two months at this point."

Hwayoung grabs the photo and mutters, "That's so fast..."

"It's science. Don't make me give you a lecture about physics of timeline."

Hwayoung didn't even listen to his words as she smiles, looking at the photo, "She needs a name."

"What do you want to call her?"

She turns toward him, "What's your surname?"

Surname? He didn't have a surname. In his name 'Shraffe Naqiuddin', the word Naqiuddin is his second name. His full name is Ashraf Naqiuddin bin Nazmi Haris and Nazmi Haris is his father's name.

"Err...Eisen?"

"That's corny. Let's just use my name."

"Ryu what?"

"Ryu...Ryu...Ryu Hyeyoung?"

He chuckles, "Another 'young'? People will mistaken her as your second twin when she grows up."

Hwayoung keeps on smiling.

Shraffe turns toward Chansung's bed suddenly. She swear to god she feels like he is looking at them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That's crazy!" Ryusang shouts inside Shraffe's room, "What is that man's planning?"

Shraffe sighs, "It seems he really loves Number 93."

Ryusang shouts again, "That's it! I can't stand it! He is going to mutilate her. He is going to kill her, just to satisfies his lust. I thought this camp obliged to not causing any non-accidental deaths to the UN."

Shraffe smirks, taking of his lab coat, "To be honest, UN never approve this camp's way of having sex with the participants."

Ryusang looks at him, "Are you hiding something from me?"

"Yes. My name isn't Charles Eisen. It's Shraffe Naqiuddin. I am an agent of Affliate, one of the top secret organization not under any country. And my mission is to capture this camp's head, Scarlet Ruffia, death or alive."

"NEKO!"

BOOM!

"What was that?" he asks him.

Shraffe sighs, "Ryusang, are you going to save those participants, or leaving them to death?"

"We should not let them die."

He throws two military standard pistols toward him, "Then that will be your job. People of my organization will be here, but for now you should let them escape. Anyone who opposed you should be shot. Just save anyone you could save in three minutes."

"GO!"

Ryusang quickly runs out of the room.

Shraffe takes a look at his watch.

Working in that environment, he had absorbed too many negativity in his mind. Since he couldn't control his darkness yet, he would be controlled by them instead. He will be in berserk and would most likely kill everyone in that place. Why? Because that's what he is thinking right now.

In his mind, it's better to delete every single traces of this cursed experiments.

Oops, times up. His eyes fully turns black as he gives a slasher smile, "Sorry, human. But I hate you all for love doing such thing."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"No...no..."

Scarlet is kneeling on the floor, scared.

Shraffe is standing in front of him with his Uzi pointing toward her, "Finally ring a bell? Remember this man now? The boy you raped years ago. You sowed the seed of darkness inside me. You really don't remember?"

"I...I..."

"Whatever. I am going to kill you anyway."

BANG!

As the woman is now dead, he sees a smoke lion jumping out of the place.

There's no time to think. He better run out of there quick.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He is now walking out of the forest.

But then he stops. His face turns worry.

Hwayoung is lying on the ground. Blood is seen on her lower region.

Shraffe quickly runs toward her, shaking her body, "Hwayoung! Hwayoung!"

He strips her trousers off and takes a look at the wound under there. It's directly at that spot that I'm pretty sure everyone knows what.

He then touch her right breast, trying to feel any beat. No beat.

She...she's dead...

No, she won't be dead.

Shraffe pulls her lifeless body toward him as fangs appear on his teeth. He then clamps his feet into her neck. Blood pouring out of it.

He pulls his fangs away and bites his right arm till it's bleed. He then puts the wound onto her lips, "You are not going to be a vampire this way. If I ever leave you not drink my blood; the blood of the royal family of the vampires, then you will turn into a vampire, wanting blood and even flesh. But you will turn into a half-vampire instead, having your senses heighten. You will crave for my blood, so I will secretly send it to you, especially after you joined T-ara."

"From now on, you will be my daughter. And our daughter is now also your sister. But you won't see her. I will send her to Shambhalla, so that she can live there and learn to be tough. We will meet her again."

"HWAYOUNG, WAKE UP!"

Hwayoung opens up her eyes, "Appa?"

Shraffe smiles wide.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"Sorry. I really don't want to tell you this."_

Hwayoung suddenly cries, "Appa...it's okay. I forgive you...thanks for saving my life..."

**A/N: Too long, so I put it into two part. First part here is Hwayoung's past. Second part will be about those two Jiyeon's consciences.**


End file.
